Perverclub
by ZoeUchiha
Summary: Unos cuantos chicos de la aldea de Konoha han creado el club secreto de Perverclub.Sasuke, el unico que no era miembro aun, intenta unirse pero para ello a de pasar una dura prueba. No te lo pierdasPD:No H solo H ¡¡Capitulo 7, PERVERCLUB II!
1. Lo que hacen las hormonas

Perverclub

Capitulo 1: Lo que hacen las hormonas.

POS'V Sakura

Me levanto por el frio de la gelida mañana.

""Es imposible que haga tanto frio, es Septiembre"-abro los ojos, Naruto me da aire con el abanico.

"Buenos dias Sakura-chaaaaaaaan!"- ostia del dia para Naruto.

"Pero bueno tu estas tonto o que !"- Naruto se empieza a reir.

"Perdon Sakura-chan, pero era mi OP del dia"- sonrie con la cara de estupido que suele poner.

"No crees que ya va siendo hora de que me expliquéis que es eso de OP?"- me levanto y empiezo a hacer la cama.

"Es un SPNAPC"- me dice aunmentando su sonrisa estupida.

"Un que oO?"

"Un Secreto,lo que significa la p no te lo digo, No Apto Para Chichas"- aun mas sonrisa estupida.

"Que singnifica la p?"

"Ya te dije que no te lo dire"

"Vale, te quedastes sin desayuno"

"Dattebayo "

Bajo y empiezo a prepararme el desayuno sin darle bocado a Naruto.

FIN POS'V Sakura

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y el resto de callos han cumplido los 18 años,cada uno se ha ido por libre, casa propia, problemas propios, nuevas pandillas, y un gran vacio entre chicos y chicas.

Sakura e Ino habian echo las paces, Hinata y Tenten empiezan a salir mucho con ambas y forman la primera pandilla.

Unos años atrás Shikamaru, Kiba y Lee empezaron a tener un comportamiento estraño, al que pronto se les unio Neji, seguido de Naruto. Las chicas piensan que todos han perdido la cabeza, todos menos Sasuke que se ve marginado y no sabe como evitarlo.

¿Qué pasara aquí? Tantantantantan.

-------------------------------------------------------------

POS'V Naruto

Alguien me pega golpes en la barriga.

"Dattebayo > ! Ya ni me dejais dormir!"

"Arriba golfo, te toca tu OP del dia"- Shikamaru tira de mi y me pongo de pie.

"Bien, tienes que ir a casa de Sakura y darle la tabarra minimo 2 horas, y si puedes hacer algo mas que darle la tabarra no estara mal, jeje"

"Dattebayo > ! Porque no me mandais con Hinata-chan?"

"Porque se trata de eso"- Shikamaru me da un cogotazo.

"ai -.-"

"Quejita U.U, no querras que te echemos del club no?"

"No,no,no,no, ya lo ago, ya lo ago"- me voy corriendo a casa de Sakura.

""Como puedo molestarla?"-se me ocurre abanicarla. Ella empieza a levantarse.

"Buenos dias Sakura-chaaaaaaaan!"- ostia del dia para mi TT.

"Pero bueno tu estas tonto o que !"- me rio.

"Perdon Sakura-chan, pero era mi OP del dia"- sonrio con mi sonrisa seductora, a ver si consigo algo mas.

"No crees que ya va siendo hora de que me expliquéis que es eso de OP?"- se levanta y empieza a hacer la cama.

"Es un SPNAPC"- aumento mi sonrisa.

"Un que oO?"

"Un Secreto,lo que significa la p no te lo digo, No Apto Para Chichas"- aun mas sonrisa.

"Que singnifica la p?"

"Ya te dije que no te lo dire"

"Vale, te quedastes sin desayuno"

"Dattebayo "

Bajo tras ella y veo con la boca echa agua como prepara el desayuno.

FIN POS'V Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------

"Oye Naruto…"-Sakura mira a Naruto con semblante triste.

"Dime Sakura-chan"- Naruto sigue babeando por el desayuno.

"Por que Sasuke no sale con vosotros?"

"Pues porque no quiere"

"No es cierto, cuando el se os acerca vosotros cuchicheais y no le haceis caso"

"Es que son temas que el no puede oir"

"Y no pensasteis en sus sentimientos?"

"Que sentimientos? Sasuke esta mas vacio que mi estomago"- las tripas de Naruto rugen.

"No es cierto, últimamente le veo siempre paseando muy solo y triste"

""Tal vez Sakura tenga razon y nos pasamos un poco con el""- penso Naruto.

"Sabes, hoy ire a hablar con el, que te parece?"

"Genial Naruto n.n, y como recompensa te pondre el desayuno"

"YUUUUJUUUUUUUUUU"-Naruto salto en su silla.

----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto corria por una calle alejada. Salto una pequeña valla y sigio por un camino empedrado que se dirigia a un pequeño claro fuera de la ciudad. Una pequeña casa en ruinas se encontraba en una esquina y un cartel mal pegado estaba sujeto encima: "Sede del PerverClub".

"Naruto, ya estas aquí?"-Neji le miraba desde el techo.

"Si, ya termine con Sakura".

"No aprobechas nada ù.ú"

"Y tu aprobechas demasiados ò.ó"

"Calma chicos, ahora pasen"- Shikamaru les hizo un gesto con la mano.

"Bien, estais aquí todos"- dijo Naruto.

"Si, por que lo dices?"- Lee se sentaba en un sillon. La casa por dentro era el sitio perfecto para traer chicas y pasarselo bien. Estaba bien decorada, tenia muchas habitaciones y era bonita.

"Porque, pense que podiamos dejar entrar a Sasuke al club"

"Y que nos las quite a todas ò.ó?"- Lee se cruzo de brazos- "Ni hablar".

Kiba cogio a todos menos a Naruto del brazo y les comento-"Tranquis chicos, si le ponemos a Sasuke una prueba muy difícil de admisión no sera capaz de pasarla y no habra problema, y asi quedamos bien"

"Y que se te ocurrio?"- Lee aun seguia un poco enfadado.

"Pues hacer que salga una noche y "algo mas" con la chica "adecuada""-Kiba sonrio.

"Y a quien sujieres? Si le dejamos con Ino ella sera la que no le deje ir y pasara la prueba le guste o no, e Hinata no seria capaz de nada, ella seria un buen objetivo"- Lee sonrio.

"Que dices loco!"-Neji le pego un capon a Lee- "A mi prima no la metas".

"Yo estaba pensando en Sakura"- Todos se le quedaron mirando.

"Estas loco, ella esta coladita por el!"-Lee se volvio a enojar-"Seria ponerle a Sakura su mayor deseo en bandeja ò.ó".

"No, no, Sakura es muy timida y últimamente muy seca, y Sasuke esta claro que no quiere nada con ella, que os parece?"

"Yo creo que sera lo mejor"-dijo Shikamaru.

"Y yo tambien"- opino Neji.

"Bien, decidido"- se dieron la vuelta-"Esta bien Naruto, hoy es jueves, bien, traete a Sasuke esta tarde, va a tener un duro fin de semana si quiere entrar en el club"

"Si, lo traere"- Naruto salio corriendo.

------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke paseaba solo por el parque.

""Odio mi puñetera vida, todos encagan menos yo""-Sasuke oyo su nombre en el viento, se volvio y comprobo que Naruto le hacia señas- "Que quieres ahora cabezon?"

"No me llames cabezon que te voy a hacer el favor de tu vida!"

"oO?"

"Veras, los chicos y yo pasamos de ti porque tenemos un club secreto al que no todo el mundo puede entrar, y te dejan hacer la prueba de ingreso!"

""Genial, seguro que sera algo fisico, o menta, no,no, de concentración, ba, da igual, cualquier cosa para mi es sencilla"" Gracias Naruto, aunque no se en que me puede interesar vuestro estup…"- Naruto lo cogio del brazo y se lo llevo.

"Los chicos decian que te llevara esta tarde, pero necesitaras mas que una noche para asimilar tu prueba, de seguro te complicaran la vida todo lo que puedan".

"Bueno no creo que sea tan terrible"

"O si, que lo es, te lo aseguro"""Solo de recordar que tube que besar a Ino se me pone la carne de gallina .UU"".

Poco después llegaron a la sede donde los chicos le explicaron lo que tenia que hacer.

"¡ESTAIS COMO UNA CABRA !"- Sasuke se levanto de la silla con ademan de irse.

"Quieto hay"- Lee echo la puerta y el resto de salidas con llave- "Una vez que sabes de la existencia del club tienes que entrar o fracasar"

"Vamos que no te libras de la cita"- le aclaro Kiba.

""Mierdaaaa, quiero integrarme, pero es que exigen demasiado…""

"No te queda otra salida Sukeeeeee"- empezaron a corear todos.

Sasuke empezo a poner su cara tipica de socorro que me comen-"Esta bien lo are ¬¬UUU, o al menos intentarlo…"

--------------------------------------------------

Sakura estaba con Ino en la floristería ayudandola con unos nuevos cargamentos.

"Sakura, puedes quedarte al cargo de la tienda un momento mientras pago al del camion?"- pregunto Ino.

"Claro n.n"- Sakura, que estaba en la parte de atrás de la tienda entro hacia el mostrador cuando vio a cierto chico apollado contra un cristal.

"Buscas algo en especial?"

"Si Ino, unas flores para Sakura…"- Sasuke se dio la vuelta para ver a Sakura mas roja que una gindilla-"Sa-sakura, ke-ke demonios haces tu aquí o/o?"

"Ino me pidio que cuidara la tienda u/u mientras ella paga al repartidor"

"A, que bien, me alegro de que vuelvan a ser amigas n/n"

"Gracias Sasuke n/n"- un incomodo silencio se apodero de la habitación.

"Sasuke-kun como tu por aquí?"- pregunto Ino dandole dos besos al entrar.

"Bien, Ino, pero nos vimos hace media hora al cruzarnos por la calle y ya me diste dos besos ¬¬"

"Nunca estan de mas los besos Sasuke-kun n.n"

"Bu-bueno, yo ya tengo que irme, tengo el piso echo un desastre n/n, bueno adios"

Sakura salio corriendo de la tienda.

"Ya puedes estar explicándome que le pasa"- dijo Ino apollandose en el mostrador. Sasuke le esplico lo ocurrido.

"Asi que me vendria fenomenal que me ayudases a buscar un regalo, porque las flores ya no me sirven -/-"

"Y por que tanto interes ahora por Sakura?"- para sorpresa de Sasuke no habia rabia en su tono de voz.

"Bu-bueno, simplemente que…"- Sasuke se fijo en la ventana, Neji y Shikamaru le hacian señas de "perderas el cuello como no te inventes algo romantico" xD-"pues que…el otro dia, Sakura y yo coincidimos en la piscina y me di cuenta de que tiene unas piernas preciosas n/n"- Neji y Shikamaru se pegaron una ostia estilo anime (OTA) al otro lado de la ventana.

"Oiste algo?"- dijo Ino mirando la ventana.

"No, no, que va n.nUU, devio de ser algun animal n.nUUU".

"Bueno, si quieres te ayudo, pero no podra ser hoy, que tal mañana en la mañana?"

"Bueno, pero temprano, quiero pedirle cita para mañanaen la noche"

"Que directo eres cuando quieres Sasuke-kun"- le dijo Ino dandole un codazo-"pasa por mi casa cuando quieras n.n"

"Gracias Ino, adios"

"Hasta mañana"

Sasuke se fue mas liado de lo que habia entrado.

Continuara….

----------------------------------------------

En el proximo capitulo.

Sakura malinterpreta las cosas cuando ya estaba convencida de ke Sasuke keria salir con ella¿le dara una oportunidad a Sasuke y a su misterioso regalo?

Capitulo 2: Cueta abajo, sin frenos y mas calientes que un cocido madrileño.


	2. Cueta abajo, sin frenos y mas calientes ...

Perverclub

Capitulo 2: Cueta abajo, sin frenos y mas calientes que un cocido madrileño.

Sasuke se pone un pantalón negro pirata y una sudadera de manga laziza, pero de esas que sobresale un poquitin la punta n.nUU, blanca con el escudo de los Uchiha.

Baja a bajo y se encuentra el desayuno preparado.

"Itachi, no deverias hacer esto, podrian verte por las ventanas"

"Lo prepare a las 4 de la madrugada, no creo que me viesen"- dice este descolgandose de techo

"Hoy saldre antes"

"Y eso?"

"Tengo…algo que comprar"

"Ok, yo ire a ver si me encuentro con alguno de tus amigos, me lo paso muy bien con ellos en la calle del baño publico, sobre to en el lao de las chicas xD"

"No deverias hacer eso, podrian pillarte"

"Solo ellos saben que estoy aquí, ademas de que me transformo en otros n.n"

"Me da igual, no quiero que te pase nada"

"Se supone que yo soy el hermano mayor"- le dice dandole un capon- "a ver si te echas novia de una vez"- a esto Sasuke se puso como un pimiento rojo al recordar lo que le esperaba.

"Bueno me voy"- dijo Sasuke cogiendo su movil, las llaves y la cartera.

"Adios hermanito, ya me como yo tu desayuno!"

"…mierda -.-UU"

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y saco un kunai.

"Quieto tio"-Kiba ponia las manos en son de paz-"Solo vengo a avisarte de que nos busques cuando tengas la cita con Sakura, ok?"

"Si, si, y ahora dejadme en paz"

"Como quieras"- Kiba desaparecio.

-------------------------------------------

Sasuke empezo a andar a casa de Ino. Su casa estaba en una zona de la ciudad alejadilla, en un lugar tranquilo de casas bonitas y uniformes. Su nuevo trabajo, misiones de Jounin y dueño de un bar (que en realidad era de su hermano pero como estaba profugo pos va a ser que no podia llevarlo n.nU), le daba para tener una vida medio lujosa.

Después de andar un buen rato llego a los apartamentos donde vivia Ino. Estaban en el centro, cerca de todo, Sakura, Hinata y Tenten vivian en el mismo bloque junto con Naruto.

Sasuke toco a la puerta.

"Buenos dias Sasuke-kun n.n"- como Sasuke esperaba Ino se habia puesto lo mas probocador que habia pillado, una falda que parecia mas un cinturón que otra cosa de cuero morado claro, un top que le dejaba ver el ombligo de color violeta claro y atado al cuello y se habia ondulado su, de nuevo, pelo largo-"que calor que hace hoy verdad n.n?"

"Es lo que tiene estar en septiembre y a 30 grados -.- ".

"Bueno, vamonos, pense en que podiamos ir a Centros-Hyuuga, tengo cupones de descuento que me a dado Hinata n.n"- Ino tiro de Sasuke para que bajase las escaleras y este pudo ver antes de terminar de bajar como Hinata y Tenten se reian desde la puerta de la casa de una de ellas, y tambien le parecio ver una melena rosa.

"Olle Ino…"

"Dime"

"Le has contado esto a alguien?"- le pregunto Sasuke una vez estubieron fuera.

"No, solo a Hinata, Tenten, mi peluquera, la carnicera, mi mami, Kakashi, Itachi, la chica del quiosko de chuches de hay abajo, al del videoclub, a la pastelera, a la panadera, a Sakura-chan, al del "vendo pimientos morunos a domicilio"…"

"A SAKURA O/O"

"Claro, si no como querias que supiese lo que queria que le comprases, por telepatia?"

Sasuke se deprimio y puso una de sus caras raras de tierra tragame.

Un poco después llegaron a Centros-Hyuuga de los que eran dueños Hinata y Neji a partes iguales.

"Deviste traerte tu moto, asi tardariamos menos"

"Lo que me faltaba, que me vieran con tigo en la moto ¬¬"

"Ofu que masoca que eres, si se te ve sufrir solo de reprimir tu atracción por mi ù.ú"

Sasuke tubo una depresion emocional de "jete" al triangulo de las bermudas. solo de oir esto.

"Vamos a comprar .UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

-----------------------------------------

Unas 5 horas después, si, después de que Ino se comprara la mitad de las tiendas, de que viesen una película, de que le obligase a invitarla a comer y todo eso, Ino le llevo a una joyeria.

"Bien, ella me dijo que queria un osito de peluche de un panda, por eso le compraras un anillo tipo rey del mundo, capichi?"

"Pero si lo que quiere es un osito de peluche .UUU"

"No es sincera, porque la conozco, y como va a querer ella que un tio le regale un osito de peluche?"

"Entonces para que me haces comprarlo ò.ó?"-Sasuke saca de una de las 1001 bolsas que Ino habia comprado un osito panda.

"Para ponerle la caja del anillo al osito panda en las manos, que a veces parece que no piensas ù.ú"

Entraron en la tienda y compraron el anillo mas bonito que encontraron, uno de diamantes rositas claros de nosekuantos kilates, vosotros tiradle pa riba n.nU.

"Deverias ensallar que vas a decirle"

En esto que por el otro lado de la calle del centro comercial paseaban Hinata, Tenten y Sakura que vieron a Ino y a Sasuke ante la puerta de la tienda de la joyeria.

Imaginaoslo:

Sois Sakura (por dios mejor no os imagineis eso ù.ú) estas viendo desde el punto de vista de Sakura (mejor n.nU), te as encontrado al chico que mas te gusta comprandote flores y ahora lo ves con tu mejor amiga, el arodillado y ella estendiendo la mano pa que le ponga un anillo de nosekuantos kilates tirale pa riba ò.ó.

A Sakura se le callo el helado que llevaba.

"Pues parece que si me compro el osito panda…"- dijo Sakura biendo el ostio sobresalir de una bolsa con un hilo de voz antes de desmallarse.

Sakura se levantaba sobre algo frio.

"Sakura me olles?"- una voz varonil le llamaba.

"Sa-sasuke?"- este la tenia cogida de la mano y la habia recostado en un banco.

"Uf, que susto me diste u.u, Ino, Hinata y Tenten han ido a comprarte agua"

"Y a dejarnos a solas…"- Sakura sonrio débilmente.

" o/o pa-para que nos iban a dejar a solas?"

"Para que me des mi osito de peluche"- dijo Sakura sentandose en el banco, Sasuke se sento a su lado riendo débilmente.

"Como me digas que no te cuelgo de un pino"- dijo sacando el osito de peluche y en las manos de este la cagita de terciopelo negro.

Sakura se sorprendio al verla. La cogio con cuidado y la abrio lentamente.

"Sakura, quieres salir esta noche con migo?"- dijo mirandole fijamente a los ojos, con esos ojos afilados y negros penetrantes tan kukis U.

Sakura se volvio a desmayar.

-----------------------------------------------

Sasuke, después de acompañar a las chicas a casa y quedar con Sakura se fue hacia la calle principal. En ella estaba el ayuntamiento, la comisaria, el cine antiguo, el teatro y lo mas importate: el baño publico.

A los pocos pasos pudo divisar a un grupo de chicos soltandole piropos a unas chicas que salian de los baños.

"He tios a ver quien le suelta el mejor piropo a esa morenaza"- dijo Neji.

"Quien fuera zapatero para curtirte el cuero"- le grito Shikamaru.

"Cuánto globo y yo sin fiesta!"- grito Kiba.

"¿De que juguetería te escapaste... muñeca?"- dijo Lee

"Sos el complemento ideal para terminar mi dormitorio xD"- dijo Naruto.

"El pingo se me murió, y mis huevos están de luto. Abrí las piernas, mamita, para enterrarte este difunto xDxDxD"

"xDXxDxDxD"- todos empezaron a reirse tras el piropo de…Kakashi Oo!.

" ò.ó Itachi como se te ocurre disfrazarte de Kakashi sensei?"

"No lo digas tan fuerte hermanito, que aun tengo que enterrar el difunto y tu me alejas las tumbas xDxD"

"xDxDxDxD"- empezaron a reir de nuevo todos.

"ù.ú vine a deciros que ya tengo la cita con Sakura"

"pues si que tardastes Sasuke, me decepcionaste hermanito u.u"

"tube que cargar toda la mañana con Ino ¬¬"

"Entonces te abras puesto fuerte, porque últimamente esta mas gorda xD"

"xDxDxD"- los chicos estaban ya que se caian del banco donde estaban sentados.

"ò.ó sabes que no me refiero a ese "cargar""- dijo Sasuke perdiendo los nervios.

"Perdona, perdona n.nU"

"Bueno Sasuke, y donde quedaron?"- pregunto Kiba.

"En el Ankoku Palace a las 9"

"wuau OO!"- dijo Kiba.

"Kada dia te pareces mas a Akamaru tio u.u"- dijo Shikamaru-"bueno, tendremos que vaciar las uchas.."

"La cena la pago yo -.-"

"No es para pagartela a ti Sasuke, es para nosotros"- dijo Kiba sonriendo.

"Vosotros oO?"

"Claro, el acontecimiento del siglo y quieres que nos lo perdamos xD"- se volvieron a echar a reir.

"Pero necesitamos parejas para disimular"- dijo Itachi.

"Que tu tambien vas OO?"- dijo Sasuke poniendose nervioso.

"Por supuesto! Me hicieron miembro honorario xD".

"Bueno, me voy que, tengo que pensar que ponerme ¬¬"- dijo Sasuke yéndose.

"Hasta la noche, Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun!"- dijo Itachi transformandose en Sakura.

Palo emocional para Sasuke dos -.-U.

" .UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"- Sasuke echo a correr mientras los chicos se terminaban de partir la caja.

-----------------------------------------------

En el proximo capitulo...

Sasuke y Sakura trazan un plan para que Sasuke se integre y ella no salga perdiendo. ¿Qué pasara ahora?

Capitulo 3: Una noche muy movidita!


	3. Una noche muy movidita!

Perverclub

Capitulo 3: Una noche muy movidita!

Sakura terminaba de vestirse.

""Que raro que Ino y las demas no allan venido, me dijeron que me ayudarian""-pensaba Sakura mientras terminaba de atarse al cuello un precioso vestido rosa palido de volantes por abajo (pero no volantes a lo exagerao, dos volantes que caen pa bajo n.nU). Termino de maquillarse y de recogerse el pelo cuando sono el portero del piso.

Si?

Sakura baja, te espero.

Enseguida.

-------------------------------------------------------

Naruto que llevaba del brazo a Hinata, Tenten del de Neji y Kiba, Lee y Shikamaru mas solos que la una xD esperaban en la puerta del Ankoku Palace.

"Ande andara Itachi-sama""- decia Lee que le habia tomado ya por su idolo.

"No te preocupes Itachi-sensei siempre llega a tiempo ù.ú"- decia Kiba ke lo tomaba por maestro xD.

En esto que una moto negra aparca ante ellos. Itachi iba sin transformar y ayudo a bajar de ella a Ino.

Cara de todos: O o!

……………silencio, mucho silencio.

"Itachi, que, demonios, haces con…la moto de Sasuke?"- pergunto Shikamaru viendo la cara de mala ostia que ponia Ino.

"El cogio el jaguar ¬¬U".

Cara de los chicos: O O!- estilo: yo no tendre un jaguar ni aunque me hipotequen to mis vidas xD.

Cara de las chicas: - . - estilo: y luego se quejan estos de estar a pan y agua xD.

Un poco después un jaguar negro aparco delante del Palace y de el salieron Sakura y Sasuke.

Cara de SyS: . - estilo: que mierda hacen to estos aquí? xD.

Después de recibir unos cuantos gritos de Sasuke entraron y acabaron cada uno sentado en una mesa distinta, menos Shikamaru, Kiba y Lee que se sentaron en la misma xP, solteros al poder xDxD.

----------------------------------------

Sakura y Sasuke no hablaban, o por que estaban todos alli, o porque no querian estar alli n.nU.

"Bu-bueno Sakura, y en que trabajas últimamente"- pregunto Sasuke por hacer mas amena la velada, después de todo tenia que conseguir algo mas con ella xD.

"Pues no tengo trabajo ahora mismo, ayudo de vez en cuando a Ino y con las misiones voy tirando"- contesto Sakura.

"Pues yo necesito una camarera para el bar, te interesa?"- pregunto Sasuke.

"O O lo dices en serio?"- el bar de Sasuke era el mas famoso bar de copas de la ciudad, no solo porque el dueño atraia a las chicas sino porque tenia parte bar de copas, parte discoteca, parte bolera, parte recreativos y detrás tenia el Uchiha Relax Paradise xD, que era un lugar para relajarse y to eso n.nU.

"Por supueso, ademas con tigo seguro que vienen muchos tios"- le dijo giñandole un ojo a lo que Sakura enrojecio.

"Bueno, la verdad me interesa mucho, me vendria muy bien, con decirte que este traje lo tengo que pagar en 50 plazos n.nUUU"- Sasuke no se rio de esto.

"Me lo ubiese dicho y te ubiese llevado de compras"""Carge con Ino, cargaria con tigo tambien""-penso Sasuke xD.

"No hace falta n.n"- dijo Sakura

El metre llego y les entrego las cartas.

"Que pediras tu?"- pregunto Sasuke.

"Pagas tu no?"

"Claro n.n"

"Pues yo quiero de primero una variada de gambas y ostras, de segundo salmon a la putanesca, de tercero un solomillo de ternera al ajillo y de postre un sorbete de limon y una tarta de arandanos, a y de entrantes unos canapes variados n.n"- dijo cerrando la carta"

"n.nU tomare lo mismo"- dijo Sasuke cerrando la carta-""Que necesitada esta, de esta noche no pasa, y podre ingresar en el club""-penso Sasuke xDxDxD.

---------------------------------------

En la mesa de Naruto

""Dattebayo>. ! Porque tubimos que venir a un restaurante tan caro > . ?""- pensaba el pobre naruto xD.

"La verdad yo no tengo mucha hambre Naruto"- le dijo Hinata y Naruto vio el cielo abierto.

"Un plato de espaguetis a la boloñesa para dos!"- le dijo al mesero.

-------------------------------------

En la de Itachi.

"y de 8 plato creo que no esta mal estas costillitas de cerdo que tienen tan buena pinta, de 9 plato quiero probar el awakate relleno, de 10 una lasañita de estas…"-decia Ino.

"" Vine a cenar con el pozo sin fondo - . – U""- pesaba Itachi xD.

"Itachi-kun tu que pediras n.n?"- pregunto Ino.

"Creo que una sopita - . – U"""Llevo sin trabajar mucho tiempo y Sasuke no me a dao ni un centimo el muy agarrao > . ""- dijo mirando con angustia la mesa de su hermano.

---------------------------------------------

En la de Neji y Tenten.

"Tenten ese tenedor es para ensalada no para carne"- se kejaba Neji.

"Pero ya ensucie el de carne!"- le decia Tenten.

"Los cubiertos se usan de fuera para adentro"- le decija Neji intentando relajarse y asi pasaron parte de la velada, enseñando a Tenten modales en la mesa xD.

-----------------------------------------

En la de los solteritos de cobre, y nuncamejor dicho xDxD.

"Con el dinero de los tres no tenemos ni pa un plato de patapas fritas - . – UUUU"- decia Kiba.

" Creeis que estas macetas son comestibles?"- decia Lee mirandolas.

" Mejor no pedir nada y ya rebañaremos los platos de estos - . – UUUU"- concluyo Shikamaru xDxD.

-------------------------------------

Después de la cena.

"Bueno Sakura, y a donde te apetece ir?"- pregunto Sasuke.

"Pues…"

"UCHIHA PARADISE CLUB!"- gritaron todos los demas detrás suya.

"Bueno yo creo que es un buen sitio n.nU"- dijo Sakura.

"Y ASI NOS INVITA SASUKE PORKE ESTAMOS MAS VACIOS KE EL ESTOMAGO DE NARUTO"-dijeron los demas.

---------------------------------

Un rato después se reunieron en el Uchiha Paradise Club (tened en cuenta ke todos iban a patita menos Sasuke e Itachi xP).

Habia musica de esa que se te queda pega en los oidos y no te la puedes quitar, por mas que intentes pensar en otra cosa y te des golpes contra la pared (soy masoca xP).

Se sentaron todos en una mesa apartada y empezaron a hablar un rato.

"Ino-chan…"- le llamo Sakura.

"Que?"

"Como que viniste con Itachi-san ò.ó?"

"El me invito a mi, aunque no se por que ù.ú"

"CHICAS, VAMOS A BAILAAAAAAAAR"-dijo Itachi sacando a Sakura e Ino de la mesa y llevandoselas a la pista.

(Para los que piensen: "Que pinta en todo esto Itachi xD". Pos que queda bien eso de el super Itachi super sadico como un pervertido de cogo(piiiiiiiiiiiiii) xD.

Mientras Itachi se llevaba a las chicas (ya que pillo por vanda tambien a Hinata y a Tenten xP) los chicos se echaron literalmente encima de Sasuke.

"No has conseguido nada en toda la noche"- se quejo Kiba.

"Si no hubieseis venido ya estariamos en mi casa haciendo "algo mas" ¬¬"

"Oh! Insinuas que te fastidiamos la cena ò.ó"- dijo Lee.

"No lo insinuo, me fastidiasteis la cena ¬¬"

"Dattebayo! Y tu nos dejastes mas tieso que la maoma, como se te ocurre invitarla a un restaurante tan caro ò.ó!"- se quejo Naruto.

"Tal vez para impresionarla ¬¬"

"Que problemático es todo esto ù.ú"- dijo Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, o para antes de las 2 no te la has llevado a tu casa o pierdes la prueba"-sentencio Neji.

Sasuke miro el reloj-""Inner Sasuke: Dattebayo ! Ya son las 12:26 , solo tengo hora y media """Echo ¬¬"""Inner Sasuke: soy tonto soy tonto ""

Sasuke se fue hacia la pista donde Itachi ya se habia quitado la camiseta (xDxDxD) y bailaba estrafalariamente (solo de imaginarmelo me caigo al suelo xDxDxDxDxD).

"Sakura-chan…"- dijo Sasuke enganchandola por la cintura desde detrás suya al compas de la alocada musica.

"Dime Sasuke…kun"""Inner Sakura: De puta (piiiiiiiiiii), me a dicho Sakura-chan!""

"Te apetece ir a un sitio mas tranquilo?"

"No, aquí estoy bien n.n"

"Como quieras"""Inner Sasuke: Mecawen , ahora que hagooooooooo ""

Itachi se puso espalda con espalda con su hermano.

"Repite con migo"- le dijo en un susurro y Sasuke asintio con la cabeza-"Solo queria decirte, ahora acércate a su oido"

"Solo queria decirte"- Sasuke se puso junto al cuello de Sakura.

"Que entre la muchedumbre tu eres la que mas destaca, como una flor entre la mala hierva"

"Que entre la muchedumbre tu eres la que mas destaca, como una flor entre la mala hierva"""Inner Sasuke: Coño con el itaasesinocruel, desde hoy es mi idolo!""

"Sasuke-kun o /o…"""Inner Sakura: ME A TOCADO LA LOTERIA!""

Asi siguieron un rato, Itachi susurandole cosas a Sasuke y este repitiendolas mientras a Sakura empezaban a temblarle las rodillas.

""Inner Sasuke: Uno mas y ya es mia!""

""Inner Sakura: Hay que aprobechar! Me hare la difícil para que me diga mas cosas""

En eso que Itachi ve pasar a una morenaza de escandalo.

"Quien fuese albañil para trabajarte esa entrepierna!"

"Quien fuese albañil para trabajarte esa entrepierna"- repitio Sasuke xDxD.

Reaccion de Sakura: Se dio la vuelta lentamente con la super venilla esa ke le sale a ella y los ojos blancos xDxD. Levanta la mano y ostia del dia para Sasuke!

Reaccion de Sasuke:" Dios que ostia me a metio -.-UU, que es eso? Un flash?"- Sasuke miro a donde estaban los chicos.

Neji le hacia una foto y los demas se partian la caja sobre la mesa.

Sasuke volvio la mirada a Sakura que salia corriendo del bar.

"Sakura-chan…"-fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir el pobre Sasuke.

Itachi le miraba con cara de socorro que me mata mientras que los demas se le acercaron y tiraron de el hasta la mesa.

"YA ERES MIEMBRO DEL CLUB!"-declaro Kiba.

"Ein oO? Pero si perdi la prueba".

"Si, pero nosotros no te ibamos a dejar entrar si la pasabas"- dijo Neji.

"No somos tan tontos como para ingresar a alguien que se las va a llevar todas ò.ó"-dijo Lee.

"Pero con alguien tan torpe con las tias como tu no hay peligro xDxDxDxD"- se reia Naruto.

"A…bien, entonces me voy a casa, estoy cansado, os veo mañana"-dijo Sasuke yéndose.

"Ei! Un momento!"- dijo Shikamaru.

"Que pasa tio?"-pregunto Itachi.

"Quien nos va a pagar las copas si se ha ido Sasuke ò.Ó?"

Silencio

* * *

En el proximo capitulo: Sasuke visitara a Sakura por lo de la oferta de trabajo, para sorpresa de este ella no esta enfadada con el porque sabia que era una apuesta. Sakura empieza a trabajar en el Uchiha Paradise Club y sera el centro de atención de casi todas las bromas de los chicos. Aguantara Sakura este calvario?

Capitulo 4: Mecawen

(Y gracias por los rewins es lo que hace que me anime a seguir escribiendo! Arigato!)


	4. Mecawen !

Perverclub

Capitulo 4: Mecawen

Itachi se levanto con un dolor de cabeza impresionante. Bajo al comedor y vio que su hermano estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina contemplando la ventana mientras sorbía una taza.

"Te prepare una infusión, como llegaste a las tantas pense que te vendria bien…"

"Gracias hermanito"-dijo revolviendole el pelo.

"Itachi ¬¬, ya no soy un niño"

Itachi le dio un golpe en la frente-"Lo siento hermanito"

"Llevas haciendome eso desde que naci , vas a contarme el motivo ?"

"Si aun no lo entendiste es que aun eres un niño"-dijo tomandose su infusión.

"Bueno me voy"-dijo cogiendo sus cosas.

"Tan pronto?"-dijo Itachi mirando el reloj que marcaba las 10.

"Lo raro es que tu te levantaras tan pronto, con lo tarde que llegaste"

"Nunca e sido hombre de mucho dormir, me contestas a mi pregunta?"

"Tengo una entrevista de trabajo"

"Por fin encontrate camarera"

"Si, bueno adios"-dijo Sasuke y salio rapidamente de la casa para evitar mas preguntas.

------------------------------------------------------------

Cogio la moto y se fue a casa de Sakura.

La puerta del portal estaba abierta por lo que no tubo que tocar al portero.

Cuando llego a la puerta del apartamento se quedo alli parado.

""Y si se enfado conmigo?""-Sasuke tenia miedo de la reaccion de Sakura, pero aun asi toco a la puerta. Para su sorpresa le habrio Sakura en camisón.

"SASUKE-KUN!"-dijo esta y le abrazo a lo que Sasuke se sorprendio mucho y no supo reaccionar-"Perdona por el golpe de ayer, pero es que si no no lograrias…"

"Nani oO?"-Sasuke sintio un escalofrio al encontrarse con una sonrisa picarona en los labios de Sakura.

"Me tomaste por tonta?"- le cogio del brazo y lo metio en la casa.

En el pasillo.

"Itachi-sama, responde"-decia Kiba por el pinganillo.

"Dime Kiba"

"Sasuke entro en casa de Sakura"

"Nani oO?"

"No me entere bien de por que pero le recibio con un abrazo, crees que fue fingido lo de ayer?"

"No, imposible, Sasuke no sabe mentir en temas de chicas"

"Ok, cambio y corto"

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sento a Sasuke y le preparo una taza de te.

"Simplemente, cuando se lo contaste a Ino-chan, yo estaba apollada en la ventana de fuera"-dijo con una mirada picarona.

"Oup !"""Inner Sasuke: NANI! ESTA NINJA DE SEGUNDA FUE CAPAZ DE ESPIARME?"""Y como es que, aun sabiendolo, accediste a salir conmigo?"

"Porque yo le pedi a Naruto que te ayudara a integrarte, seria un descaro por mi no poner de mi parte"- Sasuke se atraganto con el te y se le quedo la cara con los ojos blancos y los labios metios pa dentro."Bueno, para que viniste?"

"Primero para disculparme, y dejemonos de tonterias, Itachi me estaba diciendo los piropos…"

"Ya sabia yo…"""Inner Sakura: NANIIIIIII! SERA CABRON !""

"Y segundo, sigue en pie la oferta de trabajo"

"Ah! Ya ni me acordaba n.n, por supuesto que la acepto"

"Bien, entonces vente conmigo, hay que probarte el uniforme por si no te esta bien y firmar el contrato"

"Voy a vestirme un segundito"-Sakura salio corriendo hasta su habitación.

Sasuke se termino el te y lo llevo a la cocina. Se quedo sorprendido de lo pequeño que era el piso. Un salon-cocina, un baño, la pequeña terraza y un dormitorio, no era sitio para una persona tan activa como Sakura, ella necesitaba mas espacio.

"Ya estoy lista n.n"-Sakura se habia puesto una falda vaquera con una camiseta de tirantes rosa.

"Bien, vamonos"

"Itachi-sama!"

"Dime Kiba"

"Se van de la casa!"

"Los dos juntos Oo?"

"Si, y Sakura va ligerita de ropa"

"Estamos en verano, todas van ligeritas de ropa ¬¬"

"Si, pero especialmente ligerita de ropa…"

"Kiba que se te van los ojos, concentrate coño"

"Perdon u.u"

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke esperaba en el cuarto de baño de los camareros a que Sakura saliera con el uniforme. Por fin salio.

"Te queda muy mono n.n"

Pero la reaccion de Sakura no fue la esperada ya que llevaba una minifalda mas mini que falda negra de cuero, un top rosa fuerte que le quedaba al minimo y unos zapatos de fiesta de tacon de aguja.

"Creo que me esta un poco pequeño, no?"-dijo con la venilla salia y los ojos blancos de furia.

"No, es tu talla, lo comprobe por tu ropa n.n"- dijo Sasuke que sostenia su falda.

"SASUKEEEEEEE !"

Después de unos cuantos gritos Sakura entro en razon (aunque creo que mas razon llevaba ella xD) y Sasuke empezo a enseñarle todo el local.

A Sakura le dolia la cabeza de pensar en tanto pasillo. Era enorme.

"Bueno, tu trabajaras en la discoteca y el bar, de acuerdo?"

"Si x.x, tienes una pastillita?"

"No, pero tengo el contrato n.n"-dijo Sasuke poniendolo sobre la barra del bar y dandole un boli a Sakura que firmo rapidamente-"Bien, empiezas ahora n.n"

"AHORA Oo?"

"No te he hecho pasear con el uniforme por to el club por placer n.nU"

"No claro…"""Inner Sakura: COMO SI NO SE TE FUERAN LOS OJOS!""

Sakura firmo el contrato y se quedo en la barra del bar.

--------------------------------------

"Disculpa pimpollo, sabes si esta Uchiha Sasuke aquí?"

Sakura se dio la vuelta.

"Eh?"

"SAKURA OO!"-dijeron los 3 mosqueteros a la vez.

"CHICOS OO!"

Kiba, Lee y Shikamaru se sentaron el la barra.

"Para que buscais a Sasuke-sama?"-pregunto Sakura sirviendoles algo de beber.

"Sasuke-sama ò.ó?"-dijo Lee.

"Bueno, es mi jefe, al menos aquí lo llamo asi n.nU"

"Le queriamos comentar unas cosillas…"-dijo Kiba en voz baja.

"Si, puedes decirle que venga?"-pregunto Lee.

"Es que no me puedo ir de aquí"""Inner Sakura: Y en cuanto salga de detrás de la barra os echareis encima mia ò.ó!""

"Bueno, pues llamale por el telefono"-dijo Shikamaru señalando el telefono de la esquina.

"Es que ese cobra"""Inner Sakura: PUÑETERA FALDA TALLA CORREA !

"Puedes tenemos que verle urgentemente, Sakura-san"-dijo Lee.

""Madre miaaaa, que voy a tener que salir con esto puesto ! Bueno, tengo que acostumbrarme"""Estabien, chicos, pero si Sasuke me mata por acompañaros sera culpa vuestra"-Sakura salio de detrás de la barra y empezo a andar hacia las escaleras.

Se dio cuenta de que no la seguian por lo que se dio la vuelta.

Los tres chorreaban por la nariz.

------------------------------------------------

En la calle de los baños publicos.

"Mira Itachi-sama, hay llegan Shikamaru, Lee y Kiba"-dijo Naruto señalandolos.

"Ya era hora ù.ú, oO que os paso en la cara?"

" . U tenias razon, Sakura trabaja alli"-dijo Kiba que tenia un ojo morado.

"Digo si trabaja . U"-esclamo Lee con un labio partido.

"Shikamaru, como es que tu no tienes nada o.o?"-pregunto Naruto.

"No soy tan tonto, mande una copia con estos dos y espere fuera u.u"

" u.u mmmmmmm, entonces ya se que vamos a hacer ahora, jejejeje"-rio Itachi que cogio a todos por los hombros y les dijo algo al oido.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke firmaba documentos en su despacho cuando ollo fuertes pisadas en las escaras segidas de un buen mamporrazo de la puerta.

"Quien es o.o?"-pregunto.

Sakura entro echa una furia en el despacho.

"Que te pasa Sakura-chan o.oU?"

"LO PRIMERO NO ME LLAMES SAKURA-CHAN, LO SEGUNDO O ME CAMBIAS EL UNIFORME O DIMITO!"

"Bueno, si vas a dimitir, espera al menos que te de tu primera nomina"-dijo Sasuke sacando un forro de billetes.

" Pensandolo mejor, el uniforme no esta tan mal, y puedes llamarme como quieras Sasuke-sama n.n"""Inner Sakura: COÑO! EN TRES MESES NO TENDRE QUE VOLVER A TRABAJAR EN MI VIDA!"

Sakura volvio a su puesto de trabajo, su sorpresa fue al ver a unos 100 tios en el bar mirandola fijamente. No habia llegado a la mitad de la escalera cuando volvio al despacho de Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama, no hay nadie mas cubriendo este turno?"

"No, por que?"

" . U…Socorro…"

Sakura obligo a Sasuke a bajar con ella.

"Pero si no son tantos y ademas…"-Sasuke paro su comentario al ver la cara de Sakura-"Esta bien, te prometo que para esta noche consigo otra camarera, vale n.n?"

"Vale, ahora echalos ¬¬"

Sasuke echo fuera a todos los tios y Sakura se quedo contando el inventario.

"Itachi-sama"-decia Naruto por el pinganillo.

"Dime Naruto"

"El plan se ha ido al traste, Sasuke los echo"

"Mecawen ! Bueno, ya iremos esta noche ha hacer algo…"

-------------------------------------------------

En el proximo capitulo.

Sasuke consigue una nueva camarera para ayudar a Sakura y esto empeora las cosas.

La pobre Sakura y su nueva compañera acabaran a lo bar coyote en una noche llena de accion xDxD!

Capitulo 5: Con minifaldas y a lo loco! xDxD

P.D: Disculpad si este capitulo me quedo corto, pero pense que seria mejor sacar el cinco y el cuatro separados, ya que en un principio pensaba ponerlos juntos n.n


	5. Con minifaldas y a lo loco!

Perverclub

Capitulo 5: Con minifaldas y a lo loco!

Sakura miraba la carta del restaurante del Uchiha Paradise Club.

"Sakura-chan!"-le llamo Sasuke ke la saludo con la mano.

"Hola Sasuke-sama n.n"-este tomo asiento al lado suyo.

"Almuerzas sola?"

"Solo estoy yo en el bar ¬¬, te lo recuerdo ¬¬?"

"Ah! Cierto n.nU, disculpa"

Itachi llego y se sento entre ambos.

"Hola holita hermanito"-dijo revolviendole el pelo a lo que Sakura rio.

"Hola camarera mazizorra n.n"-osita del dia para Itachi xDxD! O al menos eso parecia --.-U, pero Itachi paro el golpe- "Agresiva, eso esta bien n.n"

"Itachi ¬¬, no hacia falta que vinieses ¬¬"

"Y morirme de hambre o.o? Ademas me traje a to la tropa"-en esto que aparecieron Naruto, Neji, Lee, Kiba y Shikamaru de debajo de la mesa xDxDxD.

"DATTEBAYO ! QUE HACEIS VOSOTROS HAY !"-bramo Sasuke que empezo a lanzar maldiciones. Sasuke se fue muy mosqueado.

"Sasuke-sama, no me dejes sola con estos . U"- Sakura miro a los chicos que la miraban fijamente. Acto seguido salio a correr.

En eso que una chica entra en el bar.

"Perdonad, sabeis donde puedo encontrar a Sasuke Uchiha?"

"OO…"

---------------------------------------------

"SAKURAAAA!"-gritaba Sasuke bajando las escaleras-"YA TE ENCONTRE COMPAÑERA!"-termino de decir casi tragandose la barra.

"Bien, y quien es?"

"Eso me lo guardo para mi, pero que quieres que te diga, entre las dos voy a tener la clientela mas estensa de la ciudad, jeje"-Sasuke se ruborizo y Sakura empezo a poner caras raras.

-------------------------------------------

En la noche Sakura salia de su casa con el uniforme del club mientras todas las miradas se paraban en ella.

""Inner Sakura: DATTEBAYOOOOOOO ! UCHIHA VAS A MORIR!""

Sakura por fin llego al bar, con una gran cola de tios detrás xD.

"Bueno, al menos me alegro de quemi colafuese mas grande xP"-una chica rubia, de ojos estraños pero exoticos y que lucia el mismo modelito que Sakura se apollaba en la barra.

"INO-CHAN OO!"-esclamo Sakura.

"Creiste que te dejaria solita con Sasuke-kun xP?"

"Sabes que el ya no me interesa"

"Pero puede que tu a el si"

"Que insinuas?"

"Nada, solo que este curro esta muy bien pagado por solo calentar a unos cuantos xD, de todas formas es lo que suelo hacer xDxDxD"

"Que put…simpatica que eres Ino n.nU"

-----------------------------------------

Sakura e Ino prepararon el bar y se pusieron tras la barra unos 5 minutos antes de abrir y en esto que llega Sasuke.

"Bueno chicas, necesito que esteis divinas esta noche, después de todo, es vuestro primer dia y teneis que causar buena impresión a los clientes"

"Confia en ello Sasuke-sama"-dijo cortésmente Sakura.

"Les daremos algo mas que una buena impresión si es necesario xD"

" ¬¬U lo diras por ti porq yo…"

"Bueno, os dejo que abrimos"

Sasuke habrio las puertas y una avalancha de tios entro en el bar encabezados por Itachi como no xDxDxD.

-----------------------------------------

Ino y Sakura se pasaron una hora y poco repartiendo pedidos y aguantando piropos, hasta que los tios empezaron a ir a mas y ya ni siquiera podian salir de la barra por los "roces execesivos" xDxD. Itachi se apollo en la barra acompañado de Sasuke. Los dos como una cuba…

"Bien chicas, hora de dar espectáculo, hip"-dijo Itachi.

"Ni que estuviésemos aquí para morvosearte ¬¬"-se quejo Sakura.

"Esta bien Sakura, os doblare el sueldo de este mes si nos dais espectáculo, hip"-dijo Sasuke que parecia estar peor que Itachi.

------------------------------------

En la baranda de el piso de arriba.

"Lo que nos a costao emborrachar al condenao de Sasuke ò.ó"-se quejaba Lee.

"Bueno, pero parece que esta dando sus frutos"-dijo Kiba señalando la barra

Ino y Sakura se habian subido encima y se tiraban "literalmente a por Sasuke" xDxD.

"No, no, no, no, hip"-dijo Sasuke empujandolas sobre la barra de nuevo-"Aquí hay que entretenerlos a todos, recordad lo de la primera impresión, hip"

Sakura e Ino se miraron

-------------------------------------

Media hora después.

Ino y Sakura bailaban sobre la barra echandose botellas de to lo que pillaban encima y jugueteando con las columnas xDxDxD. Llevaban un rato asi cuando Ino sintio un tiron de la pierna. Un gordo intentaba bajarla.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"-esta le tiro un cubo de hielo encima al tio y luego empezo a darle con el cubo hasta dejarle incosciente xDxDxDxD

"Y QUE ALGUIEN SE ATREBA A PONERNOS UNA MANO ENCIMAAAAAAAAA…."-Sakura sintio como alguien le cogia desde detrás de la barra, le vendaba los ojos y se la llevaba agarrandola por la boca.

Ino mientras intentaba librarse de los indigentes que intentaban darle "caricias excesivas n.nU"

--------------------------------------

En el proximo capitulo

Quien se a llevado a Sakura? El salido de Itachi, el mazizo de Sasuke, los tres mosqueteros xD. Ino se despierta en un sitio inesperado xD.

Capitulo 6: El secuestro


	6. El secuestro

Perverclub

Capitulo 6: El secuestro

Sakura se levanto en una cama suave y mullidita. Tenia muchas almohadas y una suave cortina que la rodeaba. Le dolia la cabeza y tenia las piernas entumecidas.

""Piernas entumecidas Oo?""-penso.

.:Flash Back Sakura:.

Alguien me coge, me tapa la boca y los ojos. Siento una manos resvalar por mi cintura y cargarme hasta un coche.

Arranca y va muy deprisa, para cerca de donde estabamos.

Me vuelve a cargar hasta un lugar mullidito y comodo.

Entonces me quita la venda de la boca y me hace beber algo…

.:Fin Flash Back Sakura:.

Sasuke se levanta medio desnudo sobre un gran sofa tipo arabe.

""Ke coño…""-mira hacia los lados y ve uno de los pin de perverclub-""que hago yo aquí?""- se levanta con dificultad y camina por el pasillo donde estaba durmiendo.

Abre una de las puertas y ve a dos personas faltas de ropa en una cama.

"Ui, lo siento"-dice cerrando la puerta. Se dirije a la siguiente en donde todavía seguian con el tema-"Ui, lo siento de veras"-dice cerrando de nuevo-"Mejor me estoy quietecito u.u"-entonces se ve reflejado en un espejo: estaba en boxe-"…mierda…"-Sasuke empezo a buscar su ropa por el salon de perverclub, cocina, baños y todas las habitaciones vacias que encontro-"me cawen…donde demonios se abra metido…"

"Buscas esto Sasuke kun"-una voz seductora le hablaba detrás de el, se dio la vuelta muy despacito.

(Musica perver de la serie de naruto de fondo)

Ino se apollaba en el marco de la puerta de una habitación mas faltada de ropa ke Sasuke y con sus pantalones en la mano.

""MADRE SANTISIMA…….""-Sasuke puso cara rara-"Ino,eeee, te lo puedes poner si quieres, no vallas a resfriarte, jejejeje".

"Prefiero que me des calor tu Sasuke-kun, aunque por un rato puedes ser Sasuke-sama"-dijo acercandose lentamente.

"A, pero no lo e sido todavía oO?"

A Ino le cae una gota tipo anime por el comentario.

"Pues…claro, pero hay que repetir"

"Demuestramelo" -dijo sentandose en el suelo estilo naruto con las piernas cruzadas xD.

"Y ESO QUE IMPORTA, METETE PA DENTRO Y DISFRUTA UN RATO"-le sopeto una histérica Ino.

"No, lo primero es lo primero, dame una prueba u.u"

A Ino empezo a salirle la venilla.

.:Flash Back Ino:.

Veo que Sakura es arrastrada, no intento ir a ayudarla porque mas lia estoy yo. Alguien grita mi nombre. Kiba y Shikamaru me tienden la mano para que suba a la parte de arriba del bar. Me agarro a ellos y me suben. Me cogen de los brazos y me sacan de alli.

"Ei,ei,ei, a donde demonios se supone ke vamos?"

"A un lugar seguro"

Me llevan hasta una cabaña de niños chicos donde pone perverclub.

"Jamas pense que fueseis tan infantiles.."

Me callo.

Acabo de entrar en lo que parece una gran mansión.

Kiba y Shikamaru salen corriendo hacia arriba. Intento seguirles pero los pierdo de vista. Entro en una habitación y veo como una cabeza llena de pelo negro azulon se posa sobre mi hombro…

.:Fin Flash Back Ino:.

Itachi sale del cuarto de baño.

"Como me duele la cabeza…"- se va para el pasillo y ve a su hermano en calzoncillos sentao en el suelo y a Ino en pelota pica gritandole.

"Buenos despertares teneis los dos…"

Naruto se levanto tirado en el suelo con la mitad de las sabanas de la cama encima.

"Naniiiii .zzzZZZZ"-se pregunto a si mismo bostezando. Se encaramo lo mejor que pudo a la cama y noto un bulto entre lo que quedaba de sabanas en la cama.

"HINATA-CHAN OO"

Tenten se levanto de una mullida cama, se estiro, bostezo y se rasco los ojos, entonces noto un frio helado pasarle por la espalda. Abrio del todo los ojos. Estaba...

"Buenos dias Tenten-chan"

Neji aparecio por la puerta de lo que aprecia un cuarto de baño con la cara llena de espuma de afeitar.

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta, sobre la almohada, al lado sulla descansaba una melena morena. Esta se dio la vuelta tambien.

"SHIKAMARU OO"

"KIBA OO"

……………………………..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Cortito esta parte del fin eeeeeee xDxDxD Pa dejaros con la intriga xP.

En el proximo capitulo

Quien se acosto con quien? que hacian Shikamaru y Kiba en la misma cama xD? Se corto Neji la cara afeitandose xD? Naruto lograra hacer la cama xD?

Capitulo 7: Un estruendoso dia!


	7. Un estruendoso dia!

Antes de nada pido mil y una disculpas por retrasarme tantisimo en poner este capitulo. Llegaron los examenes de final de curso, me estrese, se me caia el pelo del extres xD, luego acabaron las clases, me relaje demasiado haciendo que mi mente por el sobrecalentamiento del aire por averse roto el aire acondicionado se quedase mas vacia que el estomago de naruto xD. Pero por fin me decidi a seguir n.n. Espero que os guste y dejad rewning

Capitulo 7: Un estruendoso dia!

Sakura intento levantarse pero le temblavan las piernas y se callo.

"Mierda x.xU"

Después de conseguir levantarse cogio una vata que habia sobre la cama y se la puso.

"Donde demonios estoy…?"

Sakura salio de la habitación. Habia algo raro en el ambiente.

Itachi y Sasuke intentaban vestir a Ino mientras esta gritaba Sasuke, capullo, kiero un hijo tuyo. Tenten salia con una vata parecida a la sulla intentando rajar a Neji con la cuchilla de afeitar y gritandole dejenerao, tambien alcanzo a ver a Naruto suplicarle perdon a Hinata que hacia la cama con una gota de sudor en la frente y a…Temari cogiendo de la oreja a Kiba y Shikamaru oO?.

"Sakura chan OU"- la saludo Sasuke que habia dejado a Ino en manos de Itachi- "Dormiste bien OUUUUUUU?"

"Donde estoy?"

"ESO DONDE ESTAMOS O ?"-gritaron el resto de chicas a la vez.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo entre los chicos.

"Flash Back Sasuke"

Itachi me coge del brazo y me dice que hay que darle morvosidad a la noche. Bajamos y tonteamos con Ino y Sakura. Logramos hacer que nos den espectáculo pero mientras Ino sufre los tirones de pierna de la muchedumbre Sakura es arrastrada hacia fuera. Voy tras de ella. Alguien esta cogiendo mi coche, no logro distinguirlos bien, me duele la cabeza. Itachi me coge por la espalda y el y Naruto me guian hasta el perverclub. Me dicen que espere en una habitación recividor. Un rato después Ino entra. Me hacerco a ella pero pierdo el equilibrio y acabo encima de su hombro, ella chilla, me alejo de ella, no, no me alejo, Itachi y Naruto tiran de mi y me llevan a otra habitación donde Lee le esta dando algo raro de beber a Sakura.

"Fin flash Back Sasuke"

"Flash Back Temari (para medio aclarar el royo de Kiba y Shikamaru xD)"

Estoy en el Uchiha Paradise Club con Kankuro partiendome la caja viendo como intenta violar a Sakura y a Ino. Alguien se lleva a Sakura. Veo que Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji y Naruto se van para afuera. No quiero perderme el resto de la diversión por lo que decido seguirles. Kankuro esta peleandose con el gordo ke metia mano a Ino…

Les sigo hasta un lugar donde hay un cartel que pone Perverclub. Entro. Ino intenta perseguir a Kiba y a Shikamaru por la escalera. Neji llega con Hinata y Tenten. Si no me escondo me van a encontrar. Me meto en una habitación. Alguien se me tira encima y me empuja a una cama

"Shikamaru…"

"Fin Flash Back Temari"

"Flash Back Kiba"

Llegamos a la sede del perverclub. Shikamaru me grita que hay ke echarse a suertes con kien de los dos se lia Ino, que nos metamos cada uno en una habitación y en la ke entre pos pa el. Yo a la izquierda. El a la derecha. Oigo un ruido de puerta proveniente del cuarto de Shikamaru.

Un par de horas después decido ir a ver si Shikamaru se lo a montado bien. Entro en su habitación. Ai un vulto junto a el pero no es Ino. Me tumbo al lao de Shikamaru porque me puede el sueño.

"Fin Flash Back Kiba xD"

"Flash Back Shikamaru"

Me despierto y grito al ver a Kiba a mi lado.

Temari sale en bata del cuarto de baño al oirnos gritar.

"SE PUEDE SABER QUE OS A DADO A LOS DOS AHORA?"

Grita. Me molesta. Me duele la cabeza. Ai mucho ruido fuera. Kiba se le insinua a Temari. Esta nos coge a los dos de las orejas y nos arrastra fuera.

"Que problemático…"

"Fin Flash Back Shikamaru xD"

"Flash Back Itachi"

Dejo a Sasuke en la habitación de Sakura. Lee la a drogado pa que le sea mas facil. Este niño es capaz de no tirarsela ni estando en ese estado. Oigo a Ino gritar en el pasillo. Voy hacia ella. Naruto entra con Hinata embrazos a una habitación y Neji esta empujando a Tenten a otra. Lee dice ke se kedara de guardia fuera. Cogo a Ino y me la cuelgo del hombro como un saco de patatas. La encierro en el armario del pasillo.

"Ahora te vas a quedar a pan y agua por hacerme tener que pagarte tanto en la cena"

Me vuelvo a la habitación de Sasuke a ver como anda.

"Fin Flash Back Itachi"

Todos empiezan a gritarse los unos a los otros lo que recuerdan de la noche anterior.

"Esperad, esperad, esperad, y con quien demonios me e liao yo?

Pregunto Sakura. Silencio…

"Tal vez no te liaste con nadie"-le dijo Ino.

"Tengo las piernas estumezidas Ino, que tu ayas pasado la noche encerrada en un armario no quiere decir ke a las demas no nos allan echo nada"

"………"

"Itachi y Sasuke deven saberlo ò.ó"- dijo Lee señalando a los dos hermanos con el dedo.

"Yo ya he dicho todo lo que recuerdo, SASUKE! ESTRUJATE EL CEREBRO O !"

Itachi le pega un capon a Sasuke

Sasuke se vuelve a sentar a lo Naruto.

"Flash Back Sasuke" (lo esta contando el en voz alta xP)

Entre en la habitación e Itachi le pregunto a Lee si ya habia drogado a Sakura.

El, Lee y Naruto se fueron de la habitación. Estoy solo. Sakura gime y se agarra el pecho. Le duele. Me acerco a ella.

"Duermete"

Sakura me mira por ultima vez antes de cerrar los ojos. Yo caigo rendido sobre sus piernas y me kedo dormido. Me levanto, no veo nada, me duele muchisimo la cabeza. Tengo sed, voy al pasillo. Siento una puerta de un armario golpearme. Caigo al suelo. Alguien me quita los pantalones de las manos. Me quedo incosciente.

"Fin Flash Back Sasuke"

"Mi peso sobre tus piernas, Sakura, explican que las tengas entumecidas, Ino devio quitarme los pantalones de la mano cuando salio del armario y me dejo incosciente, y asi queda todo aclarado n.n"

Silencio………….Mucho silencio………….

"OSEA QUE NO TE LA HAS CEPILLAO O !"-gritan todos los chicos que se lian a meterle ostias a Sasuke.

"Que decepcion – o – U"-dice Sakura sentandose en el sillon del pasillo.

"Tu al menos no te pasaste la noche en un armario – o – UU"

Continuara………..

En el proximo capitulo….

Ya es lunes y el fin de semana quedo atrás. Naruto toma una gran decisión pero no puede hacerla realidad. Se desintegrara el perverclub¿¿

Capitulo 8: El mayor enemigo del pervertido: El Amor


	8. Amor

Hola una vez mas O! Me encanta que me rewineis xD, el caso que tarde un pokitin mas de lo normal con este tambien porque no estaba segura de cómo continuar ni de cómo satisfacer a los lectores. Un pequeño summari de lo que empieza a pasar en el fic: Perverclub empieza a desintegrarse, pero se salvara en el ultimo momento! Los chicos empiezan a sentar la cabeza y a gandulear menos, ya se que eso no hay quien se lo crea pero que le vamos a hacer xD. Como es verdad que me e pasado un poco con el Sasusaku le vamos a dar un respiro a estos dos n.nU. Disfrutenme, que digaaaaa, disfrutenlo OU.

**Capitulo 8: El mayor enemigo del pervertido: El Amor**

Habian pasado un par de dias desde el accidente de Perverclub. Sasuke se habia acostumbrado a ir con los chicos a los baños publicos a tirarles piropos a todas las que pillaban. Sakura e Ino habian reformado su vestuario de trabajo para los dias de diario y Naruto se habia perdido del mapa.

9:14 a.m

Sasuke saco el movil de su bolsillo.

"Diga?"

"Sa-sasuke.."

"Naruto?"

"Si-si soy yo, puedes pasar a por mi casa?"

"Estoy en la puerta"

Sasuke saludo a Naruto por la ventana de su casa.

"Ya salgo - . – U…"

Naruto salio de su casa y empezo a andar sin mediar palabra con Sasuke, el cual se sorprendio por la actitud de su amigo.

"Na, Naruto-baka, que te pasa?"

Naruto se volvio hacia Sasuke y lo miro fijamente.

"Amor"

Sakura e Ino limpiaban la cafeteria ya que la hora del desayuno se habia pasado.

"Te has dado cuenta que vienen a desayunar los mismos que vienen por las noches?"-comento Ino.

"No, de verdad?"- dijo Sakura con tono sarcastico.

"Sique sin convencerte este trabajo Sakura-chan?"

"La verdad es que si"- dijo Sakura terminando de meter las tazas de desayuno en el gran lavavajillas.

"Pero luego vemos uno de esos grandes…"

"Mullidos…"

"Y verdes… "

"Forros de billetes"-dijeron las dos a la vez y se les puso cara de lelas enamoradas y suspiraron. Se miraron, enrojecieron, y siguieron con su tarea.

Poco después entro alguien ya demasiado corriente para ellas.

"Buenos dias lindas n.n"-saludo Itachi.

"Buenos dias Itachi ¬o¬"-dijeron las dos.

"Siempre se os olvida el Itachi-sama, tened en cuenta que yo soy el dueño del bar y no Sasukita-chan"

"Itachi, porque vas medio transformado oO?"- pregunto Sakura al ver a Itachi con la parte de abajo del cuerpo de Kakashi, la parte de arriba de Naruto y su cabeza.

"Es que me a dado por convinar cuerpos, a que queda cuco O"

GTA (no es Grang noseke Auto, no, Gotita Tipo Anime n.nU)

"Y este es el asesino cruel y temible que pertenece a la organización akatsuki – o – U…"-suspiro Sakura.

Kiba entro en el restaurante, parecia nervioso.

"Itachi-sama, reunion urgente del, ya sabe que – o – "

"Perverclub --"- dijeron Sakura e Ino.

"Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"-dijeron Itachi y Kiba poniendose un dedo en la boca-"Vosotras no sabeis nada de nada"-y salieron andando pa tras del local.

Una vez ya reunidos en la sede del Perverclub.

"Chicos tengo algo muy muy importante que contaros"-dijo Naruto notablemente nervioso.

"Nande? Naruto-baka?"-pregunto Kiba.

"Dejale hablar"-dijo Neji que parecia preocupado por la actitud de Naruto.

"Chicos…avandono el perverblub…"

Sakura preparaba una deliciosa tarta para la tarde, ya que habia quedado con Tenten, Ino, Hinata y Temari para merendar.

"Mierda, un pastel sin azucar no es pastel ò.ó!"

Sakura se limpio las manos y se asomo a la terrazita de su piso.

"HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Grito. Esta se asomo a su terraza.

"Que te pasa Sakura-chan?"

"Tienes azucar OU?"

"Ahora mismo te doy un poco U"

Hinata salio con una tacita de azucar.

"Gracias O"

Sakura observo que Hinata sostenia un sobre pillado con un corazon.

"Que es eso Hinata o.o?"

"Hu?"-Hinata miro el sobre-"Ooooh, nada nada, solo una carta que me mando mi primo Neji por mi…cumpleaños U"

"Tu cumpleaños no es hasta dentro de dos meses o.oU"

"Bueno…siempre a sido un chico muy adelantado /U"

Sakura se estiro desde la barandilla de la terraza.

"Esa no es la fatidica letra de Naruto o.oUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?"

"No no no no no o/oU, por que lo piensas?"

"Conozco muy bien a Naruto, después de todo estuvimos en el mismo grupo, y esa es su letra ¬o¬, Hinataaaaaaaaa ¬o¬"

"Bueno, vale, me rindo, es una carta de el u/u"

"Ohhhhhh, que bonitoooo O!"

" u/u"

"NO PUEDES AVANDONAR EL PERVERCLUB, ES UNA DE LAS NORMAS!"-bramo Kiba indignado.

"Pero, yo estoy enamorado…"

"NANI O.OUUUUUUUUUUUU ?"- exclamo Lee.

"Hinata-chan, siempre me a gustado y, ahora que e encontrado trabajo, y ella tiene el suyo tambien, me gustaria irme a vivir con ella, a un piso grande…"

"Y POR ESO TE VAS DEL PERVERCLUB O !"-grito Kiba de nuevo.

"No puedo ir soltandole piropos a todas las que pasan delante mia y nocarles el culo teniendo novia ò.ó"

"Naruto tiene razon, dejadle, si quiere tener una relacion formal, alegrémonos por el"-dijo Sasuke.

"A mi no me parece bien del todo, seguiras viniendo con nosotros no?"-pregunto Neji.

"Como mucho a los baños…y solo a oiros no a soltar ù.ú"

"Que problemático es todo esto…me alegro por ti Naruto, pero tampoco quiero que se rompan las normas…"-suspiro Shikamaru.

"Lo se, y lo siento, pero, tengo que pensar en el futuro…"

"Y te a pedido que te vallas a vivir con el O.O?"

"Si…dice que a encontrado un buen trabajo…en una empresa de seguros de lunes a jueves, por lo que tambien tendra tiempo para las misiones…y como yo tambien trabajo, dice que podriamos buscarnos un piso mas grande, porque este pìso es muy pequeño y no queremos quedarnos a vivir en la casa de Jiraiya…"

"Haceis bien , si necesitais mi ayuda para algo estoy aquí "

"Muchas gracias…Sakura chan "

Como veis este es un capi muy muy cortito n.nU, pero me quedo asi, Naruto sentando la cabeza, no se como se me pudo ocurrir xDDDDDDD. Como veis este capi esta dedicado a esta pareja, Naruhita, el proximo sera Nejixtenten, elegid vosotros de cual quereis que sea el siguiente n.n!

Naruto e Hinata encontraran una hermosa casita en las nuevas urbanizaciones de las afueras, por supuesto todos se volcaran para ayudarles pero Neji tiene un nudo en el estomago al verles tan felices.


	9. Envidia?

Capitulo 9: ¿Envidia?

Naruto cargaba cajas etiquetadas en un gran camion.

Sasuke le ayudaba.

Sakura ayudaba con las cajas mas pequeñas.

Hinata llevaba las cosas que no tenian donde meter.

Itachi y Neji bajaban los muebles grandes por las escaleras.

"……..Donde se han metido Kiba, Shikamaru y Lee ò.ó"-pregunto Naruto.

"Sacadnos de aquiiiiiii o !"

"Nos emos quedao encerraos en el ascensor o !"

"Tengo claustrofobia o !"

Naruto aparcaba el coche de Jiraiya delante de su nuevo hogar. Itachi conducia el camion que traia las cosas, Tenten, Temari y Sakura iban el en coche con Sasuke y Neji en la parte de atrás del apretado coche de Jiraiya con Hinata y muchas cajas.

"Habeis tenido un buen viaje O?"-pregunto Itachi abriendo la parte de atrás del camion donde los tres mosqueteros se habian metido como habian podido.

"La proxima vez conduzco yo ¬o¬"-dijo Kiba.

Entraron el la casa y mientras Hinata se la enseñaba a las chicas los chicos a descargar cosas.

"Porque ellas no ayudan?"-se quejo Lee.

"Ya las has oido, nosotros somos mas fuertes"-dijo Kiba.

"Osea que somos los mulos que carga"-dijo Shikamaru al que le temblaban las piernas por cargar con el gran televisor a la espalda.

Naruto le enseñaba a Sasuke emocionado el pedazo de jardin que tenia en la parte de atrás mientras este no daba demasiada importacia.

"Por dios Naruto, mi jardin es tres veces mas grande que ese y mi casa mucho mas que la tuya, no te emocines tanto ¬o¬".

"Oh o , si yo tubiese el negocio que tienes tu tambien tendria esa mansión o !"

Neji miraba a Hinata enseñar la casa mientras Shikamaru pasaba por detrás de el casi tirao en el suelo por el peso de la tele.

""Parece feliz…"-penso Neji mirando a su prima.

"Que te ronda por la cabeza Neji-kun?"-pregunto Tenten tras de el.

"Nada que te importe"-Neji salio al jardin con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Si trabajaras duro tambien tendrias un buen sueldo o !"

"ACABO DE EMPEZAR NO ME PIDAS QUE GANE LO MISMO QUE UN EMPERADOR O !"

"FRACASADO O !"

"IPOCRITA O !"

Neji se dio la vuelta, salio de la casa y empezo a andar por la calle.

"Neji-kun espera!"- grito Tenten alcanzandolo- " estas raro, es que no te alegras por Hinata?"-pregunto Tenten agarrandolo del brazo.

"No es eso, por supuesto que me alegro por ella! Aunque no tenga el partido perfecto…es solo que….nada, dejalo"-Neji siguió andando sin tener encuenta a Tenten que le seguia pegada a su espalda.

"Neji-kun…"

"Que pasa?"

"Te apetece ir a tomar un te y asi me cuentas lo que te pasa?"

"Ya te he dicho que no es nada"

"O, no es nada, vale, que es?"

"Tenten!"

"No voy a dejarte hasta que me lo digas"

"Que yo tambien quiero! Contenta!"

Tenten se quedo quieta mientras Neji seguia andando algo mas rapido.

"Que tu tambien quieres que Neji?"

"…………………ser………………feliz"

Neji salio a correr dejando a Tenten alli tirada.

Al dia siguiente, Neji se levanto tarde, no habia podido dormir, no habia querido dormir, se habia pasado la noche andando por la ciudad y después habia ido al perverclub al leer el El Libro Negro donde apuntaban todas sus gamberradas. Pero no se habia levantado por placer, el timbre de la puerta sonaba incesante.

Neji se levanto, habrio la puerta y Naruto y Lee lo cogieron de los brazos sentandolo en el sofa.

"TUUUUUUU O !"-dijo Lee.

"SI TU O !"-dijo Naruto

"A QUE VIENE ESO DE NO SOY FELIZ O ?"-dijo Lee.

"Y aque va a venir, pos que no es feliz, es ke Lee eres cortito pa to de verdad u.u"- Lee le pega un capon a Naruto.

"HICISTE LLORAR A TENTEN-CHAN O !"

Neji abrio los ojos un poco y se levanto.

"ERES UN ANIMAL, SIEMPRE LO E CREIDO Y SIEMPRE LO CREERE O !"

Neji cogia su ropa

"ERES DE LO QUE NO HAY O !"

"ESO, OJITOS DESTELLOS O , BIZCO"-Lee le pega otro capon a Naruto.

"NO TIENES DERECHO A DEJAR ALLI A TENTEN CON UN PALO EMOCIONAL DE ESE TAMAÑO O !"

"TIENES LA DELICADEZA EN EL CULO CHAVAL O !"

"EXATAMENTE O ! Y…"

"Oye Lee, a quien le estamos gritando o.oU?"

Neji se habia ido.

"………………….U"

Neji corria por la calle, subio las escaleras de los apartamentos corriendo y toco a la puerta del segundo H. Tenten le abrio la puerta soñolienta.

"Neji-kun?"- este la tomo entre sus brazos y le planto un delicado beso en los labios.

"Te apetece un te y hablamos?"-pregunto Neji sin soltarla.

"Porque no…"

Dos dias después los chicos hacian una reunion para recordar los mejores momentos de Naruto en el perverclub.

"Era tan bueno mandando piropos T.T"-lloraba Kiba.

"Pues anda que escondiendose pa subirle las faldas a las tias y que nosotros disfrutaramos T.T!"-Itachi se echo a llorar sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

" T.T tios no lloreis ke me vais a hacer llorar T.T"-dijo Naruto

"Ya estas llorando T.T"-dijo Lee.

En eso que entra Neji

"Me voy del perverclub"

Silencio sepulcral……………………interumpido porke Itachi se suena los mocos……………….itachi se levanta.

"Y CON KIEN TE VAS A CASAR TU AHORA EN O ! A ESO OS E ENSEÑAO YO A FORMAR PAREJA ESTABLE O ?"

"Me voy a vivir con Tenten, bueno, ella se viene a mi casa"

"Y ahora me chuleareis ke es mas grande tambien que la que yo me e podio permitir verdad T.T"

Lee se puso a llorar de nuevo- "Tio siento lo del otro dia TOT!"- se tiro por Neji pa abrazarlo pero este se quito y callo al suelo- "Cabron…TOT x.x"

Durante la semana los chicos fueron adaptandose un poco mejor a ese cambio, pero lo peor estaba por llegar. Shikamaru se fue a vivir con Temari, Lee se fue de casa de Gai sensei y se compro una pa el solo y Kiba hizo lo mismo. Por lo demas todo seguia como antes, pero lo peor estaba por llegar…

Capitulo 10: Adios Perverclub


	10. Adios Perverclub

Capitulo 10: Adios Perverclub

Sakura se levanto lentamente aquella mañana. No se encontraba muy bien. Se toco la frente para comprobar que estaba ardiendo. Se sentia devil y angustiada. Se volvio a dejar caer en la cama. Intento coger el telefono para llamar al bar y decir que hoy no iria a trabajar. Pero no se vio con fuerzas para ello. Se quedo alli tumbada. Pronto se volvio a quedar dormida.

Ino limpiava las mesas de la terraza después de los desayunos.

.-Ino, donde esta Sakura?-pregunto Sasuke que la buscaba para darle el dinero del mes.

.-Hoy no ha venido Sasuke-sama, la he llamado a su casa pero no me coge el telefono.

.-Me acercare a su casa a ver que le pasa.

.-Como quieras Sasuke-sama.

Sasuke cogio la moto y se fue hacia casa de Sakura. Dejo aparcada la moto en la puerta y subio las escaleras. Toco a la puerta un par de veces. No obtuvo respuesta. Toco al timbre. Pego la cabeza a la puerta. Oyo un gemido. Sasuke cogio el pomo de la puerta y tiro con fuerza hacia arriba hasta que las bisagras chirriaron y la puerta cedio. Entro a la casa. Fue hacia el cuarto de Sakura. La chica estaba tirada con los ojos entre aviertos.

.-Lo siento Jefe.

.-Sakura! Deviste llamar para avisar de que estabas enferma-Sakura sonrio. Estaba palida y tenia la cara desencajada. Sudaba a chorros y algun que otro escalofrio recorria su espalda. Sasuke se sento en la cama y la ayudo a meterse entre las sabanas.

.-Gracias Jefe, intentare dormir un rato.

.-Te tengo dicho que no me llames jefe. No te muevas- Sasuke salio de la habitación y volvio con un cubo de agua fria y toallas de cara (de esas chikitinas que te llevas al instituto para después de gimnasia n.nU). Empapo la toalla y se la puso a Sakura en la cabeza.

.-Estas muy palida, deverias comer algo.

.-Ya lo intente anoche y me entraron unos arcas insoportables hasta que eche fuera lo poco que habia comido-dijo con un hilo de voz mientras cerraba los ojos.

.-Entonces deverias avernos avisado anoche.

Itachi tocaba a la puerta de la casa de Naruto.

.-Buenos dias Hinata chan n.n

.-I-itachi san, como tu por aquí?

.-Esta Naruto?

.-N-no, esta trabajando.

.-Mejor-Itachi entro en la casa- necesito hablar contigo, pero no puedes contarle nada a Naruto, vale?

.-Hmp?-Hinata acompaño a Itachi hasta el salon.

Sakura se desperto algo mejor. Era medio dia. Un olor agradable venia desde la cocina. La cabeza de Sasuke aparecio tras el marco de la puerta.

.-Ya estas despierta, bien, he llamado a Ino para decirle que termine ella sola lo del bar porque tu estabas enferma y casi e terminado de hacer la comida, te he hecho una sopita de arroz, te gusta con mucho o poco limon.

Sakura se puso a reir. Sasuke llevaba puesto su delantal rosa de flecos. Las lagrimas corrian por la cara de Sakura de reir al ver la cara de Sasuke cuando esta le miro el delantal.

.-Creo que le echare MUCHO limon ¬o¬-Sasuke se volvio a la cocina mientras Sakura intentaba no reirse. Sasuke volvio a entrar con una vandeja con la comida. Sakura volvio a echarse a reir.

.-Nada mas te falta el gorrito y serias una criada preciosa XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD- Sakura se retorcia en la cama de risa. Sasuke suspiro y miro el techo intentando contenerse. Se sento en el borde de la cama y dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche. Se quito el delantal y lo tiro al suelo de un movimiento seco. Después volvio a coger la bandeja. Lleno la cuchara.

.-Abre- le dijo a Sakura poniendole la cuchara delante.

.-Eh oO?

Itachi e Hinata tocaban a la casa de Neji. Tenten abrio la puerta aun en pijama.

.-Buenas Tenten chan!-Itachi entro sin pedir permiso mientras Hinata sonreia timidamente para escusarle.

.-Que haces tu con ese?-pregunto Tenten que se restregaba los ojos porsi se habia equivocado y era Naruto con extensiones y el pelo teñido.

Sakura descansaba sobre la cama mientras Sasuke limpiaba los platos.

.-"No me esperaba que fuese a darme de comer"-penso Sakura soltando una pequeña risita y sonrojandose un poco. Sasuke volvio a entrar en la habitación y se tumbo junto a Sakura.

.-Jefe, que son esas libertades?-dijo Sakura recostandose sobre la almohada.

.-Solo voy a velarte hasta que te quedes dormida y después me vuelvo al trabajo.

.-Um-dijo Sakura mientras cerraba los ojos.

Ino saco las llaves que tenia de la casa de Sakura.

.-SAKURA CHAAAN! E VENIDO A VER QUE TE PASABA!-Ino se apollo en el marco de la puerta y se le quito toda su sorpresa para quedarse con la boca abierta. Sasuke se habia quedado dormido esperando a que Sakura se durmiera y ahora estaban MUY pegaditos.

.-Ahora entiendo a que se referia Sasuke con que Sakura tenia MUCHA FIEBRE ò.ó!

.-No si calentitos han de andar los dos- Ino se dio la vuelta y vio a Itachi, Hinata, Temari y Tenten.

.-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito Ino.

Sasuke y Sakura abrieron los ojos. Antes de que les diera tiempo a decir nada Itachi cogio a su hermano se lo echo al hombro y lo dejo tirao en la puerta de la casa echando la puerta con llave. Sasuke se quedo con dos palmos de narices echo un lio.

Hinata cerro la puerta de su casa.

.-Hinata! Donde te habias metido?.

.-Perdona Naruto, es que me llamo una amiga mia de la infancia para darme una invitacion a una fiesta. Es este sabado, asi que buscate algo bonito para ponerte, ne¿-dijo Hinata dandole en la nariz y llendo hacia el salon.

Neji estaba sentado en los escalones de su casa con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apollada en la puerta. Tenten sonrio algo nerviosa y rio entre dientes mientras le saludaba desde la verja de entrada a la casa.

.-Hola amor OU!

.-Donde te habias metido?-dijo Neji abriendo los ojos.

.-Una amiga de cuando iba a la academia, que me llamo para invitarme a una fiesta que da este sabado. Tendremos que ir de compras, porque no recuerdo que tengas ningun traje- Tenten le giño un ojo y lo cogio de las manos para hacerle entrar en la casa.

Temari miraba a Shikamaru que dormia en el sofa.

.-………-venita agresiva- LEVANTANTE O !

Shikamaru abrio un ojo- A, ya estas aquí, que gusto verde cariño.

Temari le arreo un caponcillo a Shikamaru y se sento encima de el.

.-Esta mañana me encontre a Ino y a las otras hablando con una chica de la academia de cuando erais pequeños, me dio una invitacion para nosotros para una fiesta este sabado. Tambien me dio otras para Lee y Kiba porque ella no habia logrado localizarlos.

.-Hum.

.-ESO ES LO UNICO QUE VAS A DECIR!

.-Y que quieres que diga?

.-agggggggggggg ¬o¬

Sasuke toco a la puerta de la casa de Sakura. Esta salio errollada en una manta a recivirle.

.-Hola Sasuke-kun, perdona que por lo de antes, tu hermano esta algo raro n.nU.

.-Sasuke-kun Oo?

.-Si te molesta te sigo diciendo jefe ¬o¬..

.-No mejor no…que esta mañana vine a darte tu sueldo del mes y al final acabe de niñera.

.-Acabaste durmiendote encima mia ¬o¬.

.-Tu estabas encima mia ¬o¬.

.-No, TU estabas sobre mi ¬o¬.

.-Que no ¬o¬.

.-Vas a pasar ¬o¬?

Sasuke entro y Sakura le siguió hasta el salon. Alli Sakura se hizo un obillo en el sofa y se apollo en un cojin.

.-Pareces una cria.

.-Estoy malita ¬o¬.

.-Quieres que te haga la cena.

.-¿Mecambiasundeseoporunque?-dijo muy rapido.

.-Que Oo¿

.- Picaste XDDDDD.

Sasuke se quedo analizando la frase-………………….U.

.-Primer deseo hazme la cena con el delantal puesto XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.

.-Estas hoy simpatica no ¬o¬?

.-La fiebre me confunde XDDDDDDDDDD.

.-Creo que pasas mucho tiempo hablando con mi hermano en el bar ¬o¬.

Sasuke se levanto y se puso el delantal.

.-Contenta?

.-XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD-Sakura saco una camara y le hizo una futo-XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD muy contenta XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.

.-…………………………..U-Sasuke se metio en la cocina y empezo a limpiar algo de pescado.

.-"Que mono esta todo concentrado en hacer la cena"-penso Sakura volviendo a sonrojarse.

Pasada la cena Sasuke fue a dejar el delantal a su sitio e hizo lago de te.

.-Gracias Sasuke-kun O.

.-Solo es te….

.-Digo por cuidarme n.n

.-……………………

.-A-Sakura cogio aire- A- mas aire- AAAA- mas aire- ACHU O 

A Sasuke del susto se le callo la taza de te encima.

.-…….QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA- Sasuke se quito la camiseta y la tiro.

.-BRUTO NO LA TIRES!

.-Y TU NO CHILLES QUE ESTAS MALITA!

.-AHORA ME VAS A DAR ORDENES?

.-NO SOY TU "JEFE"!

.- NO AHORA ERES SASUKE BAKA CHAN O !

.-ESTAS GRITANDO O !

.- TU TAMBIEN O !

Los dos se callaron.

.-Perdoname Sakura.

.-Te perdono ¬o¬.

.-…no esperaba esa contestación.

.-Lo se n.n, perdona tu tambien por el te, es ke me vino el estornudo y no pude contenerme.

.-Hmp.

Sasuke intentaba lavar su camiseta ahora todo empapada.

.-"Joder me estoy quedando tieso"-dijo pasandose los brazos por la espalda desnuda-"le pedire aunque sea una mantita a Sakura"- volvio al salon. Sakura se habia quedado dormida. Sasuke se quedo mirandola un rato. Después la cogio en brazos con cuidado y la llevo a la cama.

.-"Que linda esta cuando no abre la boca"-penso (menudo pensamiento XD)

La camiseta de Sasuke no se secaba. El se estaba quedando helado y ya era noche entrada.

.-"…………"-Sasuke miraba la cama de Sakura-"……………………"-despues miro a Sakura-"no creo que le importe demasiado…………"-Sasuke se metio en la cama y se acurruco entre las mantas. Era difícil no estar junto a Sakura ya que el dormitorio era pequeño y no cabia una cama demasiado grande. Sasuke se quedo mirando la cara dormida de Sakura hasta que el sueño le vencio.

Sasuke sintio algo que le empujaba. Sakura le daba con un brazo en el costado para levantarlo.

.-Que haces aquí Sasuke ero baka chan ò.ó?

.-Es que mi camiseta no se secaba y tu cama era un buen lugar pa quedarse drogi- dijo Sasuke aun adormilado tumbandose mas cerca de Sakura. Esta le paso la mano por el torso desnudo acariciandolo.

.-Sakura…

.-Hum?

.-Mecambiasundeseoporunhum?

.-Hum?

Sasuke sonrio- Picaste.

Sakura cerro los ojos por haber caio en su propio truco y sonrio. Estaba relajada. Tener ai a Sasuke la relajaba. El le paso una mano por la espalda y empezo a acariciarla.

.-Vas a decirme el deseo o que?-dijo Sakura mirandole a los ojos.

.-Dame una oportunidad…

Era sabado. Todos llegaban en sus respectivos coches al lugar donde habian sido citados.

.-Kiba, Lee, como que vosotros llegais los primeros?

.-Yo no tengo novia de la que ir tirando ¬o¬- dijo Kiba molesto. Hinata rio desde detrás de Naruto. Sakura tambien estaba alli.

.-Sakura chan, llevas aquí mucho esperando?-pregunto Naruto.

.-No, acabo de llegar n.n.

Sasuke se acerco a ellos. En concreto a Sakura y la beso.

.-Te echaba de menos.

.-Solo llevamos tres horas separados amor n.n

Naruto y Lee se quedaron con dos palmos de narices. A Kiba le entron un tic en el ojo e Hinata reia en silencio y con la cabeza gacha

.- ESTAIS SALIENDO?-gritaron los tres señalandoles con el dedo.

.-No Naruto, es que me gustan ir besando a todas las tias que tienen una 90 o mas de sujetador ¬o¬.

.-Joder, eres un pervertido de cuidado Sasuke, contigo el perverclub esta salvao-dijo Naruto dandole una palmada en la espalda y enseñandole todos los dientes con una sonrisa.

…….Grillos.

.-Era sarcasmo no ¬o¬U, mira que yo eso suelo pillarlo a la primera…

…..Mas Grillos.

.- PERO ME ALEGRO POR VOSOTROS O!-Naruto estrujo a Sasuke hasta ponerlo morao.

Cuando por fin llegaron todos entraron al local.

.-Donde tenemos que ir?-pregunto Kiba.

Naruto saco la invitacion- Hay que ir a una habitación reservada que tenemos. La 18.

Buscaron la habitación en cuestion y entraron. Itachi estaba detrás de una mesa. Ante la mesa habia 11 sillas.

.-Sentaos-dijo Itachi con voz de ultratumba.

.-Crei que ibamos a una fiesta con una vieja amiga-susurro Lee. Un boli le paso rozando la oreja.

.-La proxima vez no fallare- dijo Itachi con la misma voz. Todos se sentaron a gran velocidad- Ahora, los que tengais pareja cojed su mano- los tortolitos se miraron y se cogieron de la mano, que remedio.

.-Itachi, nos vas a casar?-pregunto Naruto. Caida tipo anime de todos los presentes.

.-CLARO QUE NO, ESTO ES MUCHO MAS IMPORTANTE!-Itachi se ajusto la corbata y carraspeo- Chicas repetid conmigo: "Juro solemnemente…

.-Juro solemnemente

,-"Permitir a mi novio, esposo o amante.."

.-Permitir a mi novio, esposo o amante…U.

.-"Pertenecer al perverclub sin ningun tipo de celo ni mal pensamiento."

.-Pertenecer al perverclub sin ningun tipo de celo un mal pensamiento

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y después miraron las chicas que les sonreian.

.-Ahora os toca vosotros: "Juro y prometo…

.-Juro y prometo…

.-Que todo lo que haga en el perverclub…

.-Que todo lo que haga en el perverclub…

.-Sera sin animo de lucro…

.-Sera sin animo de lucro……U.

.-Y solo para divertirnos y pasar un rato entre amigos…

.-Y solo para divertirnos y pasar un rato entre amigos…

.-Puesto que mi amor por ti es algo que nunca podra desaparecer y sera eterno como mi alma.

.-Puesto que mi amor por ti es algo que nunca podra desaparecer y sera eterno como mi alma.

.-Pos ala, man quedao unos juramentos lago repipis pero al menos asi, QUEDA REAVIERTO OFICIALMENTE EL PERVERCLUB Y CON PERMISO PARA LANZAR PIROPOS Y METER MANO!

Fin

No os asusteis que no es el fin del todo, es solo de la primera parte XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Os e sasutado en XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Me salio el capitulo Sasusaku n.nU, pero es que quedaba feo dejar a Sasuke soltero conmo a Kiba y a Lee XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD pero ya les buscaremos pareja a estos dos en la proxima temporada XDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Ahora me tomo un descansito que me voy de vacaciones a Australia y después a Japon, pero después volvere a la carga de nuevo XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Espero que no os alla desilusionado mucho el capitulo, y si me quedo mu cursi que quede claro que lo escribi a las 2 de la mañana XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.

Gracias a todos por leerme y espero que allais disfrutado con el finc, por no decir que me encanta que me rewineis (si lo se, menuda palabra XD) La segunda temporada tambien la escribire en el mismo finc asi que no busqueis Perverclub dos o algo asi porque no lo vais a encontrar XDDDDDD. Hasta la proxima y sed felices XD.


	11. Despertar

Perverclub II

Despertar

Eran las 10 pm cuando Uchiha Itachi regresaba a su casa después de trabajar. Entro en su humilde apartamento colocando la descolorida chaqueta de jounin en la entrada.

-Ya estas aquí cariñó O-Ino salio a recivirle como de costumbre, los años habian jugado mal con ella convirtiéndola en un triplodocus andante que hacia retumbar el suelo con cada pisada que daba. Detrás de Ino, su "amada esposa", ocho niños salieron a recibir a su padre.

-Papa! Papa!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Itachi se quito el sudor de la frente- uf, solo un sueño – O – U-se relajo un poco estirando los hombros- una pesadilla mas bien…-se levanto y bajo a la cocina y como de costumbre Sasuke ya le habia preparado su receta anti resaca fuerte, que te cagas de fuerte con una notita indicandole que se hiba a trabajar.

Salio de la casa una hora mas tarde y se encamino al conocido banco ante los baños publicos donde ya habia dos sujetos esperando.

-Kakashi, Jiraiya-saludo mientras se sentaba en un extremo del banco, por su parte Kakashi y Jiraiya se ponian una mano delante de la boca mientras reian sonrojados.

-Kukukukukukuku /

-Kakashi, te toca a ti, kukukukukukuku /

-"Esto es mas aburrido sin los chicos, estos dos carcamales son mas raros…"-Itachi se volvio a levantar y se planto ante la tia que miraban Kaka y Raya. Le dijo un par de cosas y volvio a sentarse con un numero de telefono.

-…………la suerte del principiante………U

-Os recuerdo que soy el unico en este banco que no tiene canas?

-……………..UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Naruto volvia a su casa canturreando por la calle.

-Tengo un trastor amarillo, kes lo que se lleva ahoraaaaaaa-se engancha a una farola- TRALARALALALAAAAAAA, TRALARALALAAAAAAAAAA, TRALARALALARAAAAAAAAAAAA…-una mieeeeeeeeeeeerda de paloma le cae en to la chepa-……….UUUUU-pero no una mierda cualquiera, una mierda que wele, las cagas de paloma huelen O.o?

Dingdong (creo que se sobrentiende que es un efecto sonoro – O –)

Se habre la puerta.

-BUENOS DIAS SEÑORA-Lee se puso firme- LE INTERESARIA COMPRARME UN FREGATECHOS OWO?

-………. No nnU

-ESTAMOS DE OFERTAAAAAAA! CON EL FREGATECHOS LE REGALAMOS UN FREGAESQUINERAS! NO SE ATASCA SI HAY TELAS DE ARAÑA OWO!

Portazo

- TWT parece que este mes me va a volver a tocar comprarlo todo para que no me despidan.

Kiba miraba el suelo desde una distancia de 2 metros a un buen par de km/h.

-Jamas pense que esto de pasear perros fuera tan peligroso – O –.

Kiba miro la correa de la que iban enganchada 18 pastores alemanes que empezaba a ceder.

- - O – me la voy a pegar……-PUES NO, HAY AI UN ARBOL PARA IMPEDIRLO!

POING (digo yo que se sobre endiende que es el ruido de cuando te queas cuadrao en un arbol –O-)

Pero ai no acaba todo, Kiba no suelta la correa y los 18 pastores alemanes se enroscan en el arbol medio ahogandolo.

- TWT que bonito es vivir!

Shikamaru terminaba su llamada telefonica del dia.

-Señora por favor, no me pregunte mas y venga por su hijo, y si sabe que se mea encima todos los dias, mandenoslo con una muda de ropa-Shika colgo- Niño, no toques mis papeles, no eso no se hace-Shikamaru le echo un vistazo al aula de preescolar de la que estaba encargado- no se si cortarme las venas o dejarmelas largas – O - …………

Neji se quito el sombrero cauboi que llevaba puesto en la cabeza.

-Bien forastero, a esta villa no se entra sin permiso previo…

-Pero si si lo tengo- el pobre hombre le enseño el permiso.

-Ese permiso es de mercader, y esta claro que tu eres un ninja…

-Pero si solo me vesti de ninja en los carnavales de mi pueblo!

-Ademas ese permiso caduco hace 10 minutos…

-PORQUE USTE ME LLEVA ENTRETENIENDO AQUÍ MEDIA HORA!

Neji puso las manos hacia delante en su ya conocida pose de ataque pero imitando pistolas.

-Diez pasos hacia atrás y a correr…

-PERO YA LE HE DICHO QUE NO SOY UN NINJAAAAAA TOTUUUUUUUUUUU!

Temari agitaba con esfuerzo su abanico.

-Esto de crear energia eólica cuesta lo suyo…-apollo una mano en la espalda y siguió con una apuntando a unos cuantos molinos de viento.

-Y YA ESTA, ESTA ES LA ULTIMA O.

Unas cincuenta niñas con quimono y coletitas como las de Tenten estaban ante esta mirandola con cara fea.

-Señorita, era necesario que nos tiñiera de moreno?

-A callar niña ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Hinata miraba el jardin que tanto trabajo y tiempo le habia costado mientras se tomaba una taza de te.

-Esta precioso, ya falta poco para primavera y que todo floreza…

-HINATA CARIÑO! QUERIAS QUE TE PODARA EL SETO QUE ESTA FEO PORQUE TIENE TODAS LAS OJAS SECAS O EL DEL CIERVO?

-El de las ojas secas!

-….BUENO, SIEMPRE SE PUEDE DECIR QUE ES UNA CIERVA OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-…………………………no, no pasa nada cielo (Inner Hinata: HIJO DE OROCHIMARU O !)

Ino y Sakura atendian a los clientes que se sentaban en la terraza.

-Ino, puedes recoger mi paga del mes, es que ahora ando ocupada terminando de organizar el dinero de ventas.

-Sasuke-sama ya se fue o.o

- a si oWoU, bueno ahora ire a su casa cuando pase por la mia (Inner Sakura: SHANDAROOO, LO QUE PASA ES QUE ES UN AGARRAO Y ESTABA PROBANDO A VER SI SE ME OLVIDABA O !)

-Pues a mi solo me dio la mitad del suelto, dice que lo demas lo tendra para la semana que viene.

-Solo la mitad O.o, que raro… (IS: SASUKE BAKA CHAN AGARRAOOOOOOO, A VER SI TE ATREVES A HACERME LO MISMO A MI O !)

Sasuke terminaba de escribir unos precios en un folio cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Sakura-chan O

-Dame mi dinero – O –

-Valla, te acordaste OUUUUUUUU

-Ahora – W –

-Pasa, voy a buscarlo…

Sakura paso y mientras Sasuke subia las escaleras esta entro al salon. Gran parte de los muebles estaban empaquetados y con notitas encima.

-Tasa ante notario, tasa ante notario, tasa ante notario…que es esto o.oU

-Toma, aquí tienes, te dare el resto en una semana nn, espero que no te importe…

-Porque tasas tus muebles Sasuke o.o

-Bueno, tengo que vender algunas cosas, la casa se me estaba quedando pequeña nn

-Vendes la panoramica W U

-Eso es lo que mas espacio ocupa nnU

-Y porque lo tasas ante notario o.o¿¿

-Pues, para que tenga mas valor, no?

-Kazhu Reine, ese es el notario O.O?

-S-si, porque o.o¿¿

-Ese es el que me taso a mi unos muebles que tube que vender para poder pagar al banco, cuando no tenia trabajo, Sasuke, que pasa?

-……no pasa nada, tranquila…

-DIME QUE PASA O !

-QUE ME ESTOY ARRUINANDO O !

-Que…?

-Itachi se aburre sin el perverclub, le da por apostar para poder entretenerse, y…..como, el no existe porque es un fugitivo no le queda mas remedio que hacerse pasar por mi….-Sasuke le enseño un par de papeles rojos y amarillos.

-Pero, como de arruinado¿¿

-Como para bajar a la mitad vuestros sueldos, pero con los muebles que voy a vender tendre de sobra para pagar las deudas.

-Bueno, pero hay mucho dinero en la cuenta de la familia Uchiha, no¿¿

-Itachi lo gasto todo…..

-O.o NANIIIIII?

-Casas en todas partes, y encima a perdido los papeles de propiedad, sin ellos no puedo venderlas, ademas de que por las noches se va a apagar sus ansias a…

-A donde?

-A…

-A DONDE?¿

-A locales con lucecitas, ya me entiendes.

-PUES NO NO TE ENTIEDO, A DONDE O !¿¿

-A prostíbulos…

-A, A PUTICLUBS, AI KE VER KE DESABORIO QUE ERES SASUKE O!

- -.-u si vastante…

-Si quieres me vengo esta noche y os hago la cena a Itachi y a ti O

-Tambien me puedes dar una horita de masajes anti estrés O

-No te pases – o –.

-Perdon…y calmar mis ansias¿¿

-Esta semana no nos toca.

-Valla………….

-……………………

-…………………….

-Bueno da igual O, CENA, MASAJE Y ANSIAS

-CENA MASAJE Y ANSIAS O!

-……………………..

-……………………….

Tititiririritiririritiritirtiiiiiii, E VUELTOOOOOOOO! Solo tengo que decir una cosa, CONFIRMO LA HIPOTESIS DE QUE TO LOS JAPONESES SON IGUALES XDDDDDDDDDDDD.

Otro de mis famosos capitulos cortitos, es que no se como lo hago que siempre me quedan asi ..U. Bueno espero que os aya gustado, el instituto me roba toda la capacidad de imaginación que tengo, y como es poca pos (Zoe saca una calculadora) solo dispongo de un 2 para hacer fics OU. Bueno que eso, que espero que os alla gustado O. Rewinarme, Y AHORA MAMARRACHOS QUE ME LEEIS O !

Advertencia: He tomado la mania de llamar mamarracho a todo el que se me pone por delante, por favor no te lo tomes a mal, que lo digo de cariño….

Que pasara en unas intensas 8 horas y media de la vida de nuestros personajes?

Capitulo 2: 18:30 – 2:00


	12. 18:30 2:00

Kuku! Ya estoy akiiiiii. Lo se me estoy tardando siglos con este pero es ke aun sigo buscando mi musa u.uU. Bueno aclarar algunas cosas que tal vez no quedaron claras al terminar la primera temporada (lo digo porque tube revisando rewins)

Sasuke y Sakura estan juntos pero no lo estan, vamos que solo para "calmar ansias"….kukukukuku….

Ino NO sale con nadie, aunque ya vere que le hago a la triplodocus xD.

Parejas formales formalisimas, Naruhina, Nejitenten y Shikatema, aunque no se descartan los cuernos en esta ultima xDDDDDDDDDD que mala soy xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.

Bueno creo que eso es todo, disfrutad del fic y rewinarme que me hace falta pa subir autoestima –o-U.

------------------------------------------

Perverclub II

Capitulo 2: 18:30 – 2:00

Naruto terminaba de ayudar a Hinata con el jardin –si se puede considerar ayuda…-.

.-Que tal si salimos a cenar por ai, Hinata?

.-A cenar por ai? Solos? (Inner Hinata: que romántico)

.-Habia pensado que podemos ir todos en plan REUNION DE AMIGOS O

.-Bu-buena idea cielo n . n U (El Inner de Hinata se escoña por un valate)

---------------------------

Lee cogio su movil.

.-FREGATECHOS A DOMICILIO NUMERO 198 AL HABLA OWO!

.-Lee, te vienes a cenar por ai esta noche?

.- CLAROOOOOO, ARIGATO NARUTO-SAN OWO!

---------------------

Shikamaru coge el telefono de la escuela

.-SI ES LA MADRE DEL NIÑO MEON KE SEPA KE LA VOY A MATAR!

.-Shikamaru gritando oOU?

.-Na-naruto?

.-Te vienes a cenar por ai o oUUUUUUUUU?-Naruto apunta, no tener jamas un niño meon.

.-Eeeee, preguntare a Temari un segundo.

------------------------------

Temari coge el movil.

.-Si?

.-Que haces gorda?

.-Montarmelo con tu padre ¬ O ¬!

.-Abanicando a mi padre? Bueno eso te pega….

.-SHIKAMARU >O !

.-Salimos con Naruto y to esta gente a cenar por ai?

.-Bueno porque no – O –

----------------------------------

.-Naruto?

.-HAI!

.-Que si vamos.

--------------------------------------

Kiba activa el manos libres mientras intenta parar a una docena de perros.

.-Nani?

.-Kiba, nos vamos a cenar por hay to la tropa, te vienes¿

.-A donde vamos dejan entrar perros?

.-No se a donde vamos….

.-Bueno, da igual, voy.

.-Ok.

--------------------------------------------

Neji seguia amenazando al pobre hombre de la carreta.

.-No hay peor ninja que uno que no da la cara.

.-PERO SI SOY CARPINTERO TOT!-dijo el pobre hombre con lagrimas en los ojos.

Suena la banda sonora de la cenicienta.

.-Me llaman, espera…-Neji coge el movil- diga?

.-Eh, cuñao!

.-Hinata no es mi hermana….

.-Pero suena cool O !

.- Que quieres ya de una vez Naruto-dobe¿

.-Te vienes a dar una welta por ai esta noche?

.-Espera.

Neji se sube a un caballo blanco (O.o naniiiiii?) y suena musica de vaqueros, va hasta la academia y entra en el aula de Tenten.

.-Tenten, Naruto dice que si vamos esta noche a alguna taberna.

.-Vale, por mi no hay problema, a ke me kedaron super monas O

Tenten iba vestida con un quimono y sus ya conocidas coletas y todas las niñas de su clase igualitas que ella.

.-Me e gastado lo mio en tinte, anda ke no haber ni una sola con el mismo color de pelo que yo u . u U

.-Mandare una diligencia a recogerte, mi dama.

.- HAI O !

.-Naruto¿

.-Nani¿

.-Que si voy, y mi dama tambien.

.-GRACIAS, me ahorraste una llamada O !

----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura cogio el telefono de su casa.

.-Si?

.-TE VIENES ESTA NOCHE A DAR UNA WELTA?

.-Naruto, lo siento, voy a ir a casa de Sasuke…

.-Pero si esta semana no os toca calmar ansias

CTA de Sakura

.- Y COMO SABES TU ESO OWO?

.-Sasuke tiene un calendario en su cuarto y va tachando los dias ke faltan.

.- - W – U mierda…

.-Y a que vas?

.-Es que anda depre y voy a hacerle compañía…

.-Pues traetelo!

.-No creo que quiera…ya sabes lo agarrao que es…

.-Shandaro, bueno da igual, que disfruteis, jijijijiji

.-NARUTO > O !

-----------------------------------------

8:03 pm Naruto estaba en el sofa ya arreglado (dentro de lo que cabe…) para salir.

.-Oye cariño, y donde quedaron?

.-……………..MIERDA > O !

.-Ya sabia yo que algo se te tenia que olvidar…………

-----------------------------------------------------

Sakura toco al timbre de la casa de Sasuke, pero la puerta fue abierta por Itachi

.-CUÑA O !-ostia del dia pa Itachi- ostia, que me a dao x.X!

.-CUANDO QUIERO SOY MAS RAPIDA QUE EL VIENTO > O !

Sakura entro a lo triplodocus (lo digo porque retumba el suelo XDDDDDD) y se fue directa a la cocina

.- Y TU HERMANO?

.-Ha ido a llevar algunos muebles al banco x.x-Itachi coge hielo y se lo pone en la cara- que vas a hacer de cenar.

.-HERMANOS UCHIHA A LA BARBACOA ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

.-Mmmm, no conozco ese plato, como se prepara?

CTA de Sakura.

.-Ya regrese.

.-SASUKEEEEE T O T!

.-Que pasa o.o?

.-DILE A TU HERMANO QUE ME DEJE EMPAZ T W T PORFIIIIIIII!

Sasuke se llevo a rastras a Itachi de la pechera de la camiseta, y lo dejo en la puerta de la casa.

.-Te tengo dicho que desde las 8 de la tarde no te quiero aquí, perro malo > o 

.- WAU O!

De verdad creeis que en esta historia, por friki que sea, puede haber algo asi Oo? Repetimos.

.- Y TU HERMANO?

.-Ha ido a llevar algunos muebles al banco x.x-Itachi coge hielo y se lo pone en la cara- que vas a hacer de cenar.

.-HERMANOS UCHIHA A LA BARBACOA ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

.-Mmmm, no conozco ese plato, como se prepara?

CTA de Sakura.

.-Ya regrese.

.-Aleluya hermanito, bueno, dejadme algo en la nevera que me voy al nuevo bar de lucecitas de la carretera con Kaka y Raya.

.- - O – se puede saber con que dinero¿

.-Seguro que mi cuña me da O

Ostia del mes para Itachi

.-Bueno, mendigare un poco X.X!

Itachi se fue de la casa.

.-Que hay para cenar O !

.- ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ rabo de uchiha- no lo tomeis a mal, en vez de rabo de toro…XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.

.-Puag, pues yo me voy al Mc Donald ¬O¬

Sakura puso cara de pocos amigos.

.-No, ya en serio.

.-Pues pense que podiamos pedir algo al restaurante de al lado.

.-Y porque lo pensaste? se su pone que me ibas a HACER DE CENAR.

Sakura abre el frigorifico-Escarcha con agua te voy a hacer de cenar.

.-Bueno, es que no me gusta tener muchas cosas en el frigorífico ke luego se echan a perder….

----------------------------------

9:15 Naruto habia logrado organizarlos a todos para ir a un barbarco, si, un bar-barco, de esos que van por los rios – O -.

.-Naruto, invitaste a Ino?-pregunto Kiba que llevaba del sobaco a uno de los perros.

.-Anda…

.-Tienes la cabeza mas vacia que tu estomago, Naruto-dijo Shikamaru apollandose en un brazo.

.-Y Sakura san oWo?

.-No viene, esta en casa de Sasuke kun-dijo Hinata.

.-Puf, las ansias les vienen cada vez mas a menudo…-bufo Tenten con una gotita en la cara.

.-Esto es un aburrimiento-Temari se cruzo de piernas.

.-Yo tengo a un ninja arrestado aun en la puerta de la ciudad, a ver si acabamos pronto que no me gusta dejar los trabajos a medias.

.-Bueno ya se que podemos hacer para pasar la noche n O n !

------------------------------------------------------------------

9:30 En Casa de Sasuke

.-Y es mucho lo que deves?-pregunto Sakura mientras terminaba de servir la comida del restaurante.

.-Ya te dije que con lo que venda tengo para pagar las deudas y pagaros el sueldo a Ino y a ti.

.-Ump-Sakura se sento a su lado y cogio algo de arroz con una cuchara- ABRE n O n

Tras cenar y limpiar las cosas se sentaron a ver la tele los dos abrazaditos y recostados en el sofa, oooooooooooo, que bonitoooooooooo, ¬O¬ puag.

.-Ehhh, Sakura, crei que me darias un masaje…

.-Ah, ya se me olvidaba-Sakura recosto a Sasuke en el sofa y le quito la camiseta.

----------------------------------------------------

Naruto y los demas llegaban a la puerta de la casa de Sasuke y vieron a Itachi debajo de la ventana del salon comiendo ramen.

.-Que haces Itachi-sama¿

.-Escuchar a mi hermano

.-Escucharlo?-pregunto Kiba.

.-Si, ven.

Los chicos se pusieron junto a Itachi

.-Ammmmmmmmmm, ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, o siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, hay hay, mas fuerte.

.- O . O UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

.-HAY, KE MAS CLAVAO UNA UÑA GUARRA!

.- . UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura le pegaba la ostia del siglo a Sasuke

.-GUARRO TU HERMANO > O !

El timbre sono y Sasuke se levanto a abrir la puerta.

.-Que haceis aquí a estas horas¿

Todos lo miraron con cara rara.

.-Que haces sin camiseta a estas horas¿

.-Eeeeeeeee, es que Sakura me la estaba trabajando

.- Y LO DICE TAN PANCHO OWO !-grito Lee.

.-Es que últimamente la tengo muy floja - . –

.- SASUKE NO ESPERABA ESO DE TI, NO ERES MERECEDOR DEL APELLIDO UCHIHA O – O !-le espeto Itachi- NINGUN UCHIHA ES UN PICHA FLOJA !

.-Que dices de picha y de na, que tengo la espalda echa mierda de cargar muebles y Sakura me estaba dando un masaje!

11:42 Tras oir un par de gristos de Naruto que queria saber porque la casa de Sasuke estaba mas vacia que su estomago (joer con la frasecita xP) y tras explicar Sasuke lo ocurrido el grupo se habia empeñado en quedarse a ayudarle a pensar algo para que recaudara dinero para no quearse tan pobre.

.-Si quieres te busco un weco en Vendedores de Limpia Techos S.A owo

.-No gracias - . –

.-Tengo un par de trabajillos que hacer con un par de forasteros a muy buen precio ¬O¬

.-Gracias Neji, tal vez me pase…

.-Todos los perros de la ciudad los tengo yo, pero tal vez los gatos…

.-Los gatos no pasean - . – U

.-Y que tal si hacemos un poco de todo lo que se nos da bien a todos?

El grupo se jiro hacia Shikamaru Excéntrico con los Meones Nara.

.-SI, ya sabeis, podiamos hacer una exposición en el Uchiha Paradise Club, por ejemplo Temari puede hacer molinitos de viento y vender abanicos.

Ostia del milenio para Shika

.-Tenten podria hacer un desfile con sus alumnas en kimono x.x

.-OIIIIIIIIIIIII, KE KUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

.-Neji una exhibición de tiro y enseñar a niños.

.-Nunca se sabe donde encontraras a un ninja camuflado de carpintero….

.-Kiba puede enseñar a adiestrar perros y enseñar a los que mejor adiestraos tenga.

.-Wau - . –

.-Y Lee puede…vender fregatechos - . –

.-QUE ORIGINAL ERES SHIKAMARU, JAMAS SE ME HABRIA OCURRIDO OWO!

.-E Ino y yo que ¬O¬?

.-Pues a servir copas como siempre, no deja de ser un bar, solo que con actividades, podia ser durante todo un fin de semana, tal vez quiera ayudar alguien mas.

.-Si pero mejor ya lo preparamos todo mañana, que son las 12:52

.-Si mejor nos vamos.

1:05 Todos se han ido a sus casas, Itachi y Sasuke se duchan, se pelean por el mando de la tele, rompen el mando, y como se enfadan se van a la cama.

2:00 Buenas noches.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os esperabais algo mas ne XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD? Bueno en el proximo capitulo todos empezaran a organizar los festejos del fin de semana proximo, pero una noticia inesperada rompera la concentración de algunos.

Perverclub II Capitulo 3: Azul o Rosa?


	13. Azul o Rosa?

Kuku! Ya estoy akiiiiii. Lo se me estoy tardando siglos con este pero es ke aun sigo buscando mi musa u.uU. Bueno aclarar algunas cosas que tal vez no quedaron claras al terminar la primera temporada (lo digo porque tube revisando rewins)

Sasuke y Sakura estan juntos pero no lo estan, vamos que solo para "calmar ansias"….kukukukuku….

Ino NO sale con nadie, aunque ya vere que le hago a la triplodocus xD.

Parejas formales formalisimas, Naruhina, Nejitenten y Shikatema, aunque no se descartan los cuernos en esta ultima xDDDDDDDDDD que mala soy xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.

Bueno creo que eso es todo, disfrutad del fic y rewinarme que me hace falta pa subir autoestima –o-U.

------------------------------------------

Perverclub II

Capitulo 3: Azul o Rosa?

Hinata dibujaba algunas de sus ideas para decorar el Uchiha Club para la exposición del fin de semana. Sakura la observaba mientras limpiaba algunos vasos, Temari le ayudaba y Tenten miraba donde poner la pasarela para el desfile de sus niñas.

.-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!-Ino entro como una bala en la cafetería.

.-Ohaiyo Ino o.o, ogenki deska?

.-MUY MAL T O T ¡!

.-Pero que te paso Ino o.o-pregunto Hinata dejando sus bocetos.

Momento de tensión, una noticia expectante, las chicas se ponen tensas y miran a Ino que jadea de tanto correr.

.-KIBA ME A PEDIDO SALIR O !

.- - . – U solo eso?-pregunto Sakura

.- Como si no fuera suficiente desgracia - . – U-Temari dejo el vaso en su sitio.

.-Bu-bueno Ino, no pasa nada, Kiba-kun es un buen chico n . n

.- CHIGAU O , ES UN BICHO RARO PASEA PERROS Y UN FRACASADO O ¡!

.- Pero esta estudiando veterinaria o.o-puntillo Tenten midiendo unas mesas.

.- A si Oo?

.-Hai n . n-afirmo Hinata, la cual estaba interesada en el tema ya que Kiba se lo habia comentado.

.- Y cuanto gana un veterinario al mes ò.ó ¡?

CTA de las otras cuatro

.-Que superficial eres Ino ¬ O ¬

.-Anda que tu que solo quiere a Sasuke pa montartelo con el ¬ O ¬

.- NO ES VERDAD ¬ / O / ¬ ¡!

.-Bueno ya que estamos con las noticias importantes – Hinata echo una miradita a Sakura y después a Temari- Naruto y yo tal vez nos casemos para verano n O n

Todo eran gritos y risas, Sakura y Tenten se acoplaron al lado de Hinata a preguntarle cosas.

.- HEY KE YO SIGO TENIENDO UN PROBLEMA O ¡!

.-Sal con el guarra ¬ O ¬ ¡!- le gritaron las otras 4.

---------------------------------------------------

Sasuke hacia cuentas con Kiba y Naruto.

.-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que casi todo lo que vamos a poner son cosas nuestras, que no hay que comprar nada prácticamente, seran todo ganancias, claro esta menos las bebidas que venda.

.-Yo aun tengo que conseguir que Akamaru me perdone por practicar veterinaria con el n . n U

.-Que le has hecho al pobre animal Oo?

.-Solo practicaba a ponerle vacunas, anda que le va a volver a entrar algun virus en toa su vida u.u U

.- - . – animal…

Sakura entro al despacho de Sasuke.

.-Como vais? A, Naruto, felicidades n O n

.-Doushite Oo?

.-Hinata ya me conto que seguramente os casais para verano n . n

.-A si Oo?

.-Bueno, dejad el tema, que no encuentro a Shikamaru, y necesito preguntarle ciertas cosas, después de todo fue su idea ¬ O ¬

.-Yo fui a por el esta mañana y me dijo que tenia que ir a comprar unos muebles para su casa – Kiba subió los hombros y meneo la cabeza.

.-Genial ¬ O ¬

.-Neji y Lee vendrán a la hora de comer, están trabajando. Neji en persona vino en un caballo blanco a decírmelo esta mañana o . o U –añadió Sakura.

.-Se llama Rocinante - O - -dijo Naruto.

-----------------------------------------

A la hora de comer estaban todos sentados en la mesa esperando la comida.

.-Y quien fue a buscar la comida owo?

.-Si tengo un hambre que me muero u . u –Itachi se había acoplado, como no.

.-Para comer hay que aportar algo a la exhibición ¬ O ¬.

.-Si quieres te hago un estriptis esta noche cuña n O n

Ostia del día para Itachi.

.- x.x puedo hacer exhibición de tiro de kunai, a Sasuke-akachan le gustaba cuando era un mocosillo n.x U

.-Mmm, bueno…

.-PERO QUIEN FUE A POR LA COMIDA OWO?

.-Naruto….

.-OHAIYOOOOOO, A QUE NO ADIVINAIS QUE TRAJE n O n

.- RAMEN ¬ O ¬ ¡!

----------------------------------------------

Tras la comida todos empezaron a colocar las cosas que habian traido. Para que os situeis os describire un poco mejor donde estan. El Uchiha Club, ya descrito en su momento, tiene una cafeteria de unos 15 m cuadrados que comunica con un pasillo casi tan grande como la cafeteria con un salon de ceremonias para bodas y cosas asi 5 veces mas grande que la cafeteria. Neji y Tenten situaban el escenario para el desfile en el pasillo que daba con la puerta principal. Ino y Sakura terminaban de contar el inventario y preparar las bebidas. Hinata y Naruto terminaban de decorar el lugar mientras Lee les ayudaba con unas plantas que habian traido de casa de Naruto. Itachi arreglaba el sitio donde el y Neji iban a hacer sus exhibiciones de tiro y de kunais, Kiba intentaba poner las jaulas de los 12 perros que iba a traer en pirámide y Temari le ayudaba con las cosas para perros que habia traido.

.-Shikamaru lleva todo el dia sin venir…-decia Sasuke apollado en la barra de la cafeteria apuntando aproximadamente lo que ganaria y cuanta gente estaba mas o menos preparado que llegaran- encima que fue su idea no se pasa por aquí, sera matarife…

.-Dejale, tendra cosas que hacer-le dijo Hinata que entro en ese momento a por chinchetas.

.-Bueno, podeis dejar lo que queda a nosotros, las chicas podeis ir a pegar los carteles que nos quedan, cuanta mas gente mejor.

.-Como quieras-Ino dejo lo que estaba haciendo y paso rapidamente al lado de Kiba dejandole una nota en el bolsillo del pantalón- A QUE ESPERAIS ZORRITAS n O n ¡!

Las 5 salieron del local y empezaron a pegar algunos carteles en las farolas y fachadas donde les dejaban y estaba permitido.

.-Hinata, Naruto se comporto muy raro cuando le mencione lo de vuestra boda.

.-Que boda Oo'?

.-Tu no has dicho esta mañana que te casabas para verano Oo?

.-A siiiii, es verdad-Hinata miro nerviosamente a su alrededor- no me acordaba n O n, debe ser la emocion…

.-Pero es raro, crei que Naruto no se atreveria a pedirle a la mano a tu padre.

.-A lo a echo Oo?

.-PERO NO HOS VAIS A CASAR?

.-Si, si, pero hasta verano….

.- Estas rara Hinata, que te pasa?

.-A mi nada, y a ti o.oU?

.- - . – UUUUU

.-Ne, TEMARI!-Shikamaru saludo a las chichas con la mano.

.-Hola Shikamaru, aquí ya tan pronto ¬ o ¬ ¿? - le pregunto Temari

.-Es que no me dijiste si rosa o azul - . –

Todas miraron a Temari.

.-Gracias Shikamaru - . –

.-Que¿¿ No se lo dijiste?

.:Flash Back:.

.-Creo que eso de guardartelo para ti te esta sentando mal, te veo arrugas.

Ostia de ese dia para Shikamaru

.-Si no lo digo es porque no quiero y punto ¬ O ¬ ¡!

.-No tienes valor

.- VALE, A LA PRIMERA QUE VEA SE LO DIGO O ¡!

Temari salio para ir a ayudar al Uchiha Club tras pedirle a Shikamaru que fuera a comprar cosas para el bebe ahora que habia cobrado extra.

.-Temari-chan, esperame n . n ¡!

.-(Hinata Oo, esperaba decirselo a Sakura o a Tenten, pero a ella oO) Ho-hola…ee, Hinata voy a ser breve, Shikamaru y yo vamos a tener un bebe…

.- O . O de verdad?

.-Si…

.-Ohh, y de cuanto estas?

.-Mes y medio…

.-HAY KE DECIRSELO A LAS DEMAS n O n

.-Ta-tampoco hay que precipitarse….!

.:Fin Flash Back:.

Temari les conto lo ocurrido.

.-Po-por eso me invente lo de la boda, iba a decir lo de Temari pero al verle la cara n . n UUUUU.

.- - . – U osea que no os casais.

.- No n . n UUUU

.- Y esta esta preña - . – UU

.-Si ¬. ¬ U

.-……………………………………….

.-Y yo sigo sin saber si azul o rosa ¬ O ¬ U

-----------------------------------------------------

Quien se esperara esto que levante la mano XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Empieza el festival, mi imaginación no va muy adelanta por lo que consultare con la almohada en que problema meto a estos.

Perverclub II: Capitulo 4: Weekend Uchiha


	14. Suerte

Perverclub II:

Capitulo 4: Weekend Uchiha

No, no pega con el contexto que voy a poner ¬o¬

Capitulo 4: Suerte

La tarde del domingo pasaba lenta. Sasuke reia estruendosamente en su despacho contando los forros de billetes. La cosa habia ido muy bien, tanto que habia tenido que trasladar algunos de los espectáculos a la calle para que pudieran verlo todo el mundo.

.-Sakura, hay alguien que quiere verte-le dijo Ino que entro por la puerta.

.-Quien owo?

.-Alguien que quiere ofrecerte un trabajo muy importante o.o

Sakura se limpio las manos en el delantal y salio de la cafeteria.

.-Buenos dias señorita Haruno- el hombre en cuestion era un tipo no muy alto, de pelo rubio canoso y ojos grises. Llevaba una camara en el cuello y una cartera colgada del hombro. Se habia quitado el sombrero para saludarla-podriamos hablar a solas?

.-Cla-claro-Sakura le hizo pasar a la cafeteria que ahora estaba vacia.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ya noche temprana el grupo junto algunas mesas e hicieron un pequeño banquete para celebrar el éxito.

.-LO PRIMERO QUE PIENSO HACER ES RECUPERAR MI PANORAMICA, NO, MI CAMA DE AGUA. NO, EL JACUZZI DEL JARDIN, NO NO O !

.-Sasuke, y porque no lo recuperas todo de golpe owo?-Ino se habia sentado a su lado.

.-Buena idea ÒWÓ!-dijo dandose con un puño en la mano- y mi Sakura?

.-Esta hablando con un hombre en la cafeteria.

Sakura entro acompañada del hombre.

.-Os presento a Daimaru san, a partir de la semana que viene sera mi nuevo jefe nOn.

.-Un placer n.n-dijo el hombre que no tardo en coger asiento al lado de Sakura.

Sasuke se quedo hablando.

.-Dejas el bar - . - ¡?

.-Ne, Sasuke kun, este puesto esta genial, pero es que lo que me ofrece es mucho mejor- a Sakura le brillaban los ojos de emocion.

.-Y se puede saber en que demonios va a trabajar, señor…

.-Dewa, Daimaru Dewa, le e ofrecido un puesto en una película que me propongo gravar, soy el heredero de la compañía Kawaii Films S.A, y Sakura es perfecta para la película que vamos a gravar.

.-O.O

.- O.O

.- O.O

.- O.O

.- VAS A SER ACTRIZ MAMARRACHA O !-Ino se puso en pie de un bote.- PUES QUE SEPAS, QUE ME ALEGRO POR TI nOn!-Ino se tiro a achuchar a Sakura.

Sasuke se levanto y se fue.

.-Sasuke…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura abrio con cuidado la puerta de la casa del Uchiha. Entro silenciosamente y subio las escaleras hasta la habitacion de este. Estaba tumbado boca arriba mirando el techo. Sakura se sento a su lado.

.-Sasuke, si, no quieres que lo haga, solo tienes que decirlo.

.-No, no me importa, solo quiero preguntarte algunas cosas.

.-Pregunta.

.-Como se llama la película.

.- Akuma Akai.

.-De que va.

.-De una chica que es deborada por un demonio y vuelve a la tierra para cumplir con una mision encargada por la Sociedad de Almas, osea, El Cielo.

.-De que haces tu.

.-De la deborada nOnU.

.-Eres protagonista.

.-Hai nwn

.-Y se espera que la vea mucha gente.

.-Es una gran super producción, si, se espera.

.-Ganaras mucho.

.-El doble de un año en tu bar, y mira que paga bien…

.-Y te veran muchos gorronos que empezaran a perseguirte y no tendras vida privada ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬!

.-Si –w—

.-Sakura.

.-Que?

.-Quiero hacer lo nuestro formal antes de que empiezes el rodaje.

.- OWO que¿

.-QUE HAY MUCHO GORRON SUELTO ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬!

Sakura se dejo caer sobre el.

.-Como quieras cielo.

.-Si, como quiera.

Sasuke la abrazo y al poco se quedaron dormidos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Neeeeee, Sakura chan, y en una pelica de ese calibre tendra que haber un tio weno al que besar no- dijo Tenten apollada en una mesa de la cafeteria.

.-Si, se que lo hay- Sakura se saco una foto del bolsillo- Este es mi compañero de reparto- era un rubio de ojos verde intenso con una buena..silueta XDDDDDDDD.

.-Es RYO DATA!- dijo Hinata cogiendo la foto

.-Si . -Sakura suspiro.

.-Ne, y Sasuke lo sabe?-Temari la miro con cara rara y las demas se giraron para ver que decia.

.- No –w—UU, y es conveniente que no lo sepa si quiero seguir viva uwu!

.-Entonces habra beso de película .!.

.-Si uwuUUU

.-Y de que hace el owo?-Ino se habia quedando mirando la foto.

.-De angel que intenta detenerme, y por eso nos enamoramos.

.-Que romantico .!-Tenten volvio a coger la foto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-A las tias hay que atarlas bien Sasuke ÒWÓ! ES QUE EL PERVERCLUB NO TE ENSEÑO NADA!.

.-Hablo el unico que esta a pan y agua ¬o¬.

Sasuke sicutia con Kiba, mientras Itachi se echaba apuestas con Neji, Naruto y Lee.

.-LEE TAMBIEN ANDA A PAN Y AGUA LISTO O !

.-Mentira owo

.- OWO TAS ECHAO NOVIA?

.- Si owo, es un año mas pequeña que yo, se llama Sinobu.

Kiba se acurruca en un rincón.

.-Nadie me comprende TwT!

.-Que te a dicho Ino?

.-No ma dicho na uwu!

Shikamaru entro en el lugar.

.-Mira, aquí llega papi nara.

.-Iros a tomar por saco.

.-Bombo, bombo, le a echo un bombo nOn!-Itachi se pone a bailar con Naruto y Lee

.- ¬o¬ hay que ver que sois problematicos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despues de tanto tiempo…va y me sale este mierda capi o ! Es que solo era pa dar la noticia owo! Por eso tanta paranoia suelta, pa ver si rellenaba un poco nOn! Bueno, eso, REWINARME O ! Porfi nOn!

Perverclub II: Capitulo 5: Camaras, Accion o !


	15. Camaras, accion o

Perverclub II:

II: Capitulo 5: Camaras, Accion o !

Sasuke se levanto muy despacio. Se estiro. Medio hizo la cama. Entro al baño y se ducho. Se miro un par de veces al espejo y ensallo sus poses sexis como hacia todas las mañanas. Bajo las escaleras saltando de dos en dos y cantando alegremente.

.- _Itsumo sasaete kureru hito-tachi ni Higoro no omoi wo kometa rhapsody Appreciation no kimochi yo todote Itsumo arigatou hontou arigatou Tatoe doko ni itatte kimi no sonzai ni kansha shiteru yo…_

Entro en la cocina (N/A: Orange Range, Thank You, la recomiendo XDDDD) y vio el desayuno preparado.

.-Sakura te a dejado una nota- Itachi se metio dos tostadas de golpe en la boca. Sasuke cogio el papel con la perfecta caligrafia de Sakura.

_.-"Tengo que ir a peluqueria para empezar el rodaje, nos vemos por la noche, te quiero"_

.-Atala Sasuke no baka, ke se te vaaa, atalaaaaaaaa.

Sasuke le unde el puño en la sesera a Itachi.

.-No me hace falta, confio en ella.

.-XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

.- ¬O¬ DEJA DE REIRTE!

Itachi se cae al suelo.

.-XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.

Sasuke se bebe el café y se va.

.-Como le odio –w—

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura dejo que el pelo mojado le callese por la cara.

.-No, no puedo permitirlo…NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE VUELVAS A IRTE DE MI LADO ICHIGO

Las lagrimas empiezan a caerle por el rostro sin que ella intente reprimirlas.

.-No tengo eleccion, si no me voy, tarde o temprano, tendre que destruirte, Arani…

.- NO ICHIGO, NO ME DEJES SOLA!

El llanto se acelera y el rubio de mirada verdosa recogio su chaqueta blanca de una silla.

.-No puedo hacer otra cosa, Arashi…

.-COOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRTEEEEEEEEN O ! RYO ERES TONTO O POCO TE FALTA O ? ARASHI ES NOMBRE DE TIO, COMO HAS PODIO CONFUNDIRLO O ?

.- Go-gomen nOnU.

Sakura se lenvato del suelo.

.-Que tal un descansito jefe nOnU

.-IROS A TOMAR POR SACO, YO ASI NO TRABAJO O !

Daimaru dio un carpetazo al guion y salio ajustandose el sombrero del estudio.

.- Otra vez se ha vuelto a enfadar .UUUU

.-Bueno, no tiene muy buenos, humos, te invito a algo n.n

Ryo dejo la chaqueta en la silla de donde la habia cogido.

.-Vale, aun es pronto, voy a cambiarme y ahora mismo nos vemos.

.-Como quieras.

Sakura se fue a su camerino a quitarse el incomodo traje negro rojizo.

.-"No se si deberia hacer esto, podria ir a casa y darle una sorpresa a Sasuke, pero es Ryo Data! Ademas Sasuke estara en el bar…y ya le dije que si…"-termino de abrocharse la falda y salio del camerino.

Subieron al coche de Ryo, que no era un Seat Panda precisamente ¬O¬U, y fueron a una elegante cafeteria del centro.

.-Y bien Sakura san, como que te dio por actuar?

.-Bueno, me ofrecieron el trabajo y, no pude rechazarlo n.nU

.-Um, en que trabajabas antes?

.-Camarera del Uchiha Club Paradise.

.-Carai! Dicen que es casi imposible conseguir alli trabajo porque el dueño es muy agarrao.

.-A mi me lo vas a contar n.nU

.-Um?

.-Salgo con el nOnU.

.-Valla O.O! No sabia que tubieras novio…y menos con…Uchiha.

.-Le conoces o.o?

.-Todo lo contrario, siempre lo imagine como un cincuenton gordo de estos que lleban abanico y un gato debajo del brazo todo el dia.

.-XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.

.-Que, tanto e fallado n.nU?

.-Tengo que presentarte algun dia a Sasuke XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.

.-Eso espero.

.-Aunque, no se si es muy buena idea.

.-Um o.o?

.-Es…bastate…celoso…

.-Entiendo, entonces desconfia de ti.

.-Que owo?

.-Los celos son desconfianza.

.-Bueno…no creo que…Sasuke no…

.-Bueno, se esta haciendo tarde y tengo un perro que pasear, te llevo a casa n.n?

.-Si gracias nOnU.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto fijo la vista en las dos cuerdas que sujetaba. Las apreto con fuerza para intentar evitar el temblor de sus manos.

.-Sandaroooo, es la cosa mas gorda que vamos a montar desde que estoy con Hinata.

.-Callate o no oiremos la señal-Kiba agarraba con mas seguridad sus cuerdas.

.- _Al atake!_- se ollo la voz de Lee por el pinganillo. Los dos tiraron de las cuerdas con fuerza. Gritos, descontrol y muchas caras rojas siguieron a dos ventiladores enormes intalados en el suelo y que se encendieron oportunamente cuando el equipo de modelos de Kawaii Bishoujo salia del spap.

Sangre, muuuuuuuuuuucha sangre.

.-Bu-buen comienzo para nuestra semana del pervertido xWx

.-Muuuuuy bueno xWx- Naruto intento taparse la nariz.

.-KIBAAAA, BAJA AQUÍ O !

.-Ostia Ino owo!- Naruto se asomo desde la terraza de la casa de Kiba donde se habian instalado.

.-BAJO O !

Salto por la terraza y se planto ante ella. Lee entro a la terraza.

.-QUE BONITA ES LA JUVENTUD xWx

.-Y que lo digas…

.-Ne, y tu que, al final te casas con Hinata chan o no owo?

.-Eeeee….no se lo digas a nadie, pero en mayo nos casamos, es un secreto entendido ¬W¬?

.-Entendido ¬W¬!

.-NE, NARUTO, FELICIDADES nOn!-CTA de Naruto al escuchar a Ino.

.- .UUUUUUUUUUUUUU no sabia que Hinata tuviera esa faceta chismosa.

.-Le has dicho que era un secreto –w-U?

.-……………….CHIKUSO, SIEMPRE SE ME OLVIDA ALGO O !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura abrio despacio la puerta de la casa. Todo estaba a oscuras. Entro en el salon buscando el interruptor cuando alguien la sento en el sofa y una lamparilla se encendio cerca sulla.

.-DONDE HAS ESTADO ÒWÓ?

.- Y CON QUIEN ÒWÓ!

Los Uchiha apollaban cada uno un brazo en el…brazo XD del sofa a lo ganster.

.- .U tra-trabajando?

.-Vale, te creemos- Itachi enciende la luz- que vas a haer de cenar nOn?

.-Hoy os tocaba a vosotros ¬O¬!

………………………………………………………………………..grillos XDDDDDDDDD.

.-Ya vere lo que encuentro .

Sakura dejo la chaqueta en el sofa y se fue a la cocina con un suspiro. Ollo como Itachi subia las escaleras, seguramente para darse un baño y Sasuke la seguia.

.-Ne, Sasuke, te he contado quien es mi compañero de rodaje nOnU?

.-No me has hablado mucho de ello-Sasuke se sento aburrido en uno de los taburetes de la barra de la cocina.

.-Pues bien, se llama Ryo Data….

.-….no me suena –w—

.- .UU si es que es poco conocido (Inner: VALLA MARCIANO QUE NOS HEMOS ECHAO POR NOVIO O !) Bueno, es un chico muy majo, y me gustaria que lo conocieras, si quieres claro.

.-Estoy ocupado, tengo demasiado trabajo.

.-A si? Eso es bueno, que estas haciendo ahora?

.-Voy a comprar la compañía de Kawaii Bishoujo- cara perver, menos mal ke la Saku ta de espaldas XDDDDDDDD.

.-Sasuke…acabas de salir de la ruina –w—U

.-Es que Itachi encontro todas las escrituras esas que perdio de las casas que se compro en todas partes, estaban en una caja de cond…en una caja…y con ese pico, que es un buen pico, pues la compro.

.-Y para que la quieres? Que yo sepa de diseño de moda sabes poco

.-Y de servir copas menos.

.-Vale, pues cuando termines tus negocios te presentare a Ryo.

.-Sakura, mi vida, no me interesa conocerle.

.-Vale…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-SASUKE TE LO PERDISTE AYER, QUE MANADA DE TIAS EN CONDICIONES O !-Naruto saltaba de recordar el dia anterior.

.-Ya ves tu, voy a comprarlas ¬w¬…

.-Ne, y que tal Sakura?

.-Bien, creo…

.-Creo¿?

.-Ahora le a dado porque conozca a un compañero suyo de la película, como si tuviera tiempo!

Dijo recogiendo con una seña de los brazos todos los papeles que habia sobre la mesa de su despacho.

.-Si, se te ve ocupadp, y quien es?

.-Rai, Rou, Roy, Ryn, Ron, Run, Ran…Date, Doto, Todo, Tada, Tapa…eeeeeeeee, no me acuerdo.

.- .U que raro eres.

.- ¬O¬ quien fue hablar, el poseido hiperactivo ¬O¬!

.- NO ME TOQUES EL KYUUBI ¬O¬!

Itachi habrio la puerta con semblante sombrio seguido de to los perversclureños XD.

.-Sasuke…

.-Que owoU?

.-No es por hacerte daño pero…

.-HEMOS VISTO A SAKURA CON UN RUBIO DE BOTE DE OJOS VERDES EN UN COCHAZO LOS DOS BIEN PEGADITOS ÒWÓ!-Lee dio con el puño en la mesa tirando la mitad de los papeles.

.-Que dices OWO?

.-NO ERA UN RUBIO CUALQUIERA ERA RYO DATA MACHO O !-Kiba se sento al lado de Naruto.

.-ESO, ese es el tipo que quiere presentarme owo!

Todos le miran raro.

.-Sasukin, mi hermanito del alma, no se si te has dado cuenta, PERO SAKURA TE LOS ESTA PONIENDO CON ESE CABRON O !

.-Confio en ella ¬O¬!

.-…………XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD-carcajada masiva XD.

.- --w—mana de inbeciles.

.-Amos a ver Sasuke, porque ta Sakura contigo?-Itachi se sienta en la mesa.

.-Porque me quiere owo?

.-…………..XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD- carcajada masiba dos XD.

.-Por tres motivos, Uno, no eres feo muchacho, Dos, Estas forrao, Tres, te gusta, y el Ryo ese, Uno, no es feo tampoco el muchacho, Dos, esta forrao igualmente, Tres, le gusta, y cuatro es mejor gente que tu de lejos, te gana hermanito, te gana o !

.-MIRA QUE TE DIJE QUE A LAS TIAS HAY QUE ATARLAS Ò-Ó!

.-CALLATE A PAN Y AGUA O !

Sasuke y Kiba se lian a ostias pero Neji les separa.

.-Hay que matar a ese vil canalla.

.-Hombre, primero le jodemos un poco la vida y despues ya le echamos matarratas en la comida.

.-PORQUE EN LA COMIDA PUDIENDO HACE RQUE SE TRAGUE EL BOTE ENTERO DEL MATARRATAS Ò.Ó!-Lee dio otra vez con el puño en la mesa tirando lo que quedaba de papeles.

.-Ne, que insinuais owo?

.-Hay que ver que eres corito Sasukin, que vamos ha hacer sufrir a ese mamon o !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tengo un misterio que resolver. Porque me saldran siempre los capis tan cortos owo? Aaaaaaaa, e hay el misterio òwó! Bueno ayudarme dando ideas de putadas posibles para el Ryo este que tengo la imaginación atrofiada en esto de las trastadas XDDDDDDDD. Rewinarme plis nOn.

Perverclub II:

II: Capitulo 6: Devuelveme a mi chica o !


	16. Devuelveme a mi chika o

Perverclub II:

By ZoeUchiha

II: Capitulo 6: Devuelveme a mi chica o !

El fatidico dia de Sasuke Uchiha empezo como cualquier otro. Haciendo poses sexis delante del espejo – O - . Que quereis que le haga si es lo primero que hace al levantarse òwóU. Bajo las escaleras y, a diferencia que otros dias, se encontro a los Perverclub's Members sentados peleandose por SU desayuno. A el no le importaba porque estaba a dieta que se acercaba el verano – O - .

.-Bueno Sasuke no bakan, compraste todo lo que te dijimos?-Itachi se habia apoderado de la tostada por encima de Naruto.

.- Hai – O -

.-Bien pues pongamos en marcha el plan…kukukukukuku

.-kukukukukuku – risa maquiavelica de todos xD.

Cogieron la nueva fragoneta (N/A: palabra del argot cortierillo español –O-) nueva de Kiba, (N/A:la usa pa llevar perros –O-) y tiraron pa donde vivia Ryo Data. Tardaron por el siguiente motivo.

Llegan a la entrada de la urba pija de Ryo Data y hay un tio en la puerta con un quiosquillo.

.-Haber compañeros salganse del vehículo.

Como nuestros niños estan muy bien enseñaos se bajan de la fragoneta con cara de buenos. Entonces el tio de la casetilla levanta un dedo y una vena se le infla por la nuka.

.- CON ZAPATILLAS DE DEPORTE AQUÍ NO SE ENTRA ÒWÓ!

En fin, tubieron que volverse a casita y cambiarse de zapatos, hay que decir que Itachi iba con calcetines y chanclas a lo girufo (N/A: girufo: de la familia de giri. Giri extranjero, normalmente con gafas orteras, camara de fotos, dos helados en la mano, colorao de tomar el sol y ser más blanco que la filadelfia bien unta y CON CALCETINES Y CHANCLAS ÒWÓ!). Tras pasar amablemente el control del amable portero de la casetilla (N/A: se me olvido decir que Kiba va descalzo porque Akamaru se comio sus unicos zapatos owo, seguro que si le preguntais os soltara algo a lo, me e vuelto hippe owoUU).

.-Ne, Sasuke estas seguro de que es por aquí?- Itachi estaba en el asiento de copiloto mirando por la ventanilla la gran urbanización, Sasuke conducia, porque Kiba se habia clavao un clavo, y eso que no se llama Pablito owoU.

.-Pues claro que es por aquí ¬o¬!

Dos horas más tarde.

.-Ves, te dije que pidieras indicaciones, los hombres nunca las pedis ¬w¬!

.-Callateeeeee ¬w¬

Si, el mariposon a sido Itachi que eso de convivir con su hermano le esta afectando (N/A: No os asusteis owoUUU), por lo que dando tanta vuelta nos han dado las diez de la mañana y no han llegado a la casa del Data. Itachi se bajo de la fragoneta (N/A: Como me gusta esta palabra nn) y pidio indicaciones al tio del puesto de la porteria (N/A: Ya habian pasao unas 3 veces por delante, queda decir que hay que regalarle un GPS a Sasuke por su cumpleaños owoUUU). Llegaron ante la casa del Data (N/A: Aleluya uOu) y pararon la fragoneta (N/A: Lo se, me estoy pasando un pelin con tanta nota de autora owoUUUUUUUUU). Y salieron todos a lo "Los Ninjas de Negro".

.-Os dije que debimos coger el de camuflaje, que a las 10 de la mañana vamos dando el cante owoUUU- Lee se esconde detrás de Naruto cuando ve pasar a un grupo de pijas que se rien señalandolos

.-Un par de morales, que este se va a cagar òOó!

Itachi saco su super Orquilla Marca Orochi y la metio en la cerradura de la cochera de Data.

.-A esta hora ya esta trabajando, no?

.-Si, creo que si-le respondio Sasuke a Naruto con cara de que es "estar trabajando ..?" xD.

Itachi habrio la puerta y entraron dentro.

.-Kukukukukukuku- risa maquiavélica de Itachi

.-Kukukukukukukuku – risa maquiavelica de los demas

.-Kikikikikikikiki- risa de Neji que es sordo del oido izquierdo (N/A: xD)

Y entonces, todos al unísono…SACARON…..LOS LLAVEROS!

.-Jopetas, porque Sasuke tiene un llavero de Agata Uchiha de Konoha y yo de Fregatechos S.A?- Naruto pone morritos.

.-Porque Sasuke compra alli y Lee no encontro nada mas cateto que regalar por reyes – todos menos Sasuke miran su llavero cutre.

.-NO ES CUTRE W ¡!

Cogen todos la llave que mas coraje le da (N/A: La del Perverclub, que hay que engrasar la cerradura owoUUUUUU) y empiezan a rayar el "No es precisamente un Sead Panda" de Ryo.

.-Kukukukukukuku- risa maquiavélica de Itachi

.-Kukukukukukukuku – risa maquiavelica de los demas

.-Kikikikikikikiki- risa de Neji que es sordo del oido izquierdo (N/A: xDDDDDDD)

----------------------------------------------------

.-ACHU O ¡!

.-Te pasa algo Ryo owo?

.- No, pero es que me dan ganas de estornudar cuando pasa algo malo.

.- A, bueno, sera que se te a olvidado apagar el horno, o el gas y encima te has dejado la chimenea encendida.

.-No se cual prefiero –w--……………………(N/A: Dejarse la chimenea encendida en Mayo, ole esa Sakura lista xD)

----------------------------------------------------------

Ya eran casi las 11 cuando entraron en el patio de atrás de la casa.

.-CUIDADO, UN MONO!

.-NO ES UN MONO!

.-ES UN GATO Owo?

.-ES UN LEON owO?

.-ES UN LEONGATO OWO?

.-NO, ES, un canario owo.

Todos se quedan mirando la jaula que tiene en el porche con un canario.

.- Que mono nn – sonrisa profident colectiva xD (N/A: Y to esto vestios de ninjas de estos encapuchaos xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)

.-Bien, repartamonos el trabajo- Itachi saca una libretita de Pucca.

------------------------------------------------------------------

.- AAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuUUUUUUUUUU O ¡!

.- Eso va a ser la gripe del pollo owo

.- Aviar . , y aun no a llegado a Japon, todavía ta en Europa.

.-Bueno, una media Asia en Medio tampoco es para tanto owo

------------------------------------------------

Naruto y Sasuke se quedan en el jardin mientras los demas entra en la casa gracias a LA ORQUILLA òwó!

.-Podiamos habernos traio un soplete que es más kuko owo.

.-No cabia en la fragoneta – O –

N & S (N/A: Parece el nombre de un wisky xDDDDDDDDDDDDD) se acercan a la piscina.

.-Um, es grande ¬¬ - Sasuke se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

.-Si, y tiene agua ¬¬ - Naruto le imita.

.- ¬¬U que hacemos con ella?

.-Miramos a ver si tiene zapatillas de deporte ¬¬? – Ahora que lo pienso, los trajes esos cutres de ninja tienen bolsillos owO?

.-No, que luego nos toca ir a por el guardia y luego no se volver ¬¬

Se sientan en el césped y Naruto saca un megáfono.

.-ATENCION PISCINA CON AGUA, ESTAS RODEADA, VACIATE CON LAS GOTAS EN ALTO ¬¬!

.- ¬¬UUUUU…..

Mientras Shikamaru e Itachi, que son los "intelectuales" entran en el despacho de Ryo.

.-Hackeemosle el ordenata ¬¬!

.-Echo ¬¬!

Shikamaru se sienta en el ordenador.

Ordenador- Hola nn

Ita- NOOO, ES UNA TRAMPA W -se pone a dar weltas a lo poseso.

Shika – Hi –O-

Ordenador- Modo Ingles

Ita – OwO

Shika - -.-….yo no he sido…..

Ordenata - You want to enter already, or we continued speaking nn?

Ita- Owo ke kaska?

Shika - Vostre parlare Chino -O-?

Ita- Tu sabes chino oO?

Shika – Es para ver si cuela, hay que conocer los recursos del enemigo ¬¬

Ita- A claro ¬¬

Ordenata - Please you say yes or no, it wants to introduce the password of beginning of session?

Shika – Password es una Palabra Passota no ¬o¬?

Ita- Si, di alguna owo

Shika – Como que?

Ita- Mendrugo owo

Ordenata – Please, you say yes or no (N/A: Mi ingles es malisimo, pero asi nos entendemos tos xD)

Ita- Cande mor oO?

Shika – Chikito

Ordenata – Chikito is incorret, yes or no?

Ita- Tres hornos Oo?

Shika – Bosch

Ordenata – Is incorret

Ita – Teka owoU

Ord- Is incorret

Shika – Yo no me se más marcas de hornos.

Ita- Pues anda que yo owoUUU

Ord- please, wish you to initiate session? Yes or no

Ita- Wiyutu oO?

Ord- QUIERE HACER EL FAVOR DE DECIR SI O NO? IT WANTS TO PLEASE SAY YES OR NO?

Ita – owoUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Shika – Si coño –O-

Ord- Is incorret

CTA de Ita y Shika (CTA – Caida Tipo Anime para quien no se acuerde) (N/A: xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)

Lee, Neji y Kiba habian subido a la habitación de Data.

.-Llevemonos las joyas ¬¬!

.-Y los lingotes ¬¬! – algun dia me inventare el motivo por el cual Neji se ha vuelto bakero owoUUU.

.-Y las sabanas, que son muy suavitas nn – Lee se restriega contra ellas xD.

.-Saca las bolsas ¬¬ - Kiba se guarda las llaves.

.-Que bolsas faorastero?

.-Las de basura pa echar las cosas owoU

.-Yo no e traido bolsas.

.-COMO QUE NO ÒoÓ!

.-E traido sacos – saca unos cuantos sacos con el signo del dólar xD.

.- -.- baka….

.- Jo, que susto, es que si nos llevabamos las sabanas en las manos se podian ensuciar owo!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Estoy de examenes, y para despejarme me dio por escribir xD. Rewinarme que me hace falta en este mes de bajon que es el de Junio nOn, hace siglos que no dejo nuevo capi asi que espero que lo pilleis con ganas nOn!

Los chicos sigen en la casa de Ryo y este invita a comer a Sakura, A SU CASA!

Perverclub II:

By ZoeUchiha

II: Capitulo 7: Devuelveme a mi chica o ! II xD


	17. Devuelveme a mi chika II

Perverclub II:

By ZoeUchiha

II: Capitulo 7: Devuelveme a mi chica o ! II xD

Sasuke empezo a registrar las cosas que habia en el cobertizo de Ryo mientras Naruto le tiraba piedras a la piscina y la señalaba con el dedo.

.-YA NO ERES TAN VALIENTE E W !

Sasuke sale con un par de sacos.

.-Toma

Le da uno a Naruto

.-Que é aquele owO?

.-Acido en bolsitas owoU

Las abren por uno de los lados y van arrastrandolas por todo el césped dejando un rastro blanco y olor a quemado.

.-TENGO UNA IDEA!

Naruto sale por patas

.-Pues aprobechala que es fenómeno sobrenatural –O-¡!

---------------------------------------------------

Shika e Ita logran conseguir que el ordenador les deje entrar y ahora se encuentran ante la ventanita de introduzca la contraseña.

.-Primero nos vacila y ahora nos iterroga -.-U

.- it wants to introduce the password by voice? (N/A: ingles cutre al poder nOn)

.-Itanos, DONDE OWO-Itachi se pone a dar vueltas a lo poseso (itwantos, itanos…ya me entendeis xD)

.-Itachi -.-….

.-QUE NOS SACAN LA NAVAJA W !- vueltas a lo poseso a to ostia xD.

.- In Spanish please –O-?

.-Spanish Mode, Quiere introducir la contraseña por voz?

.-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, joer con los giris, que susto –O-U

.-Si quiero

Suena la marcha nupcial.

.- ..U

.-OwOU….

.- eeeeeee ..U

.-Temari se va a mosquear OwOU

.-Su destino de luna de miel preseleccionado es Kinshasa en la Republica del Congo, correcto?

.-NO POR KAMI SAMA O ¡!

.-Con una cubana no es una opcion preseleccionada.

.-xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

.- ..U un ordenador se quiere ir conmigo de luna de miel y tu te partes el culo…

.-Con un ordenador y una cubana xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

.-Por favor, elija uno de sus destinos preseleccionados de luna de miel?

.-No me puedo divorciar ..U?

.-Zona comarcal no es un destino preseleccionado.

.-Les digo a los demas que traigan arroz o no te hace ilusion owoU?

.- Callate tu ¬o¬!

.-Cancun no es un lugar preseleccionado.

.- O REINICIATE ¡!

.-Reiniciate tu

CTA de Shika e Ita xD

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras saquear el dormitorio y demas, Kiba, Lee y el Serif Neji se disponen a entrar en el cuarto de baño.

.- WUAU O ! –xDDDDDDDDD

.-AI UN PERRO DENTRO ÔWÔ!

.-Tranquilos que yo me entiendo con los perros ¬w¬ - que quede claro que no han abierto la puerta, solo han oido al perro, que hara hay un perro -.-U- vamos a ver, perrito, chucho, perro, perron, o cualquier otro tipo de ser vivo con pelo colmillos, cuatro patas un rabo orejas y demas cosas que traen los perros…

.-No hay prisa e ¬w¬!

.- ¬w¬….te tenemos rodeado y dudo que seas capaz de abrir la supuesta, porque no lo sabemos, ventana del cuarto de baño, y en el remoto caso de que este baño tubiese ventana, y tu tubieses la capacidad de abrirla, es una caida considerable…

.-Y como no hay prisa ¬w¬!

Kiba le tira una maceta a Lee.

.-Y como no eres un gato, pues caerias de espaldas, que prefieres, que te secuestremos y te llevemos al perverclub y pidamos un rescate a tu amo, dueño, señor, señor todo poderoso, alimentador, etc, o tirarte de una supuesta ventana que sabes abrir? Ante tu silencio

.- Y porque no hay prisa –O-

Kiba mira a Neji con cara de no toqueis los webos xD- vamos a entrar ¬¬!

Kiba abre la puerta y se encuentra con un.

.-Loro ..U

.-Un Perroloro owoU-Lee sa recuperao del golpe xD.

.- -O- espero que tenga licencia para tener animales fuera de su habitad-le da a su estrella de Serif pa que gire xD.

.- ..U nos…lo llevamos?

.- owoU…pos ala-lo menten en la bolsa xD.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto vuelve al jardin escondido tras una gran montaña de papel higienico y de cocina mientras Sasuke esta pasandole la corta césped a los rosales.

.-Si vas a cagar azlo en tu casa, que tampoco es plan –O-

.-No voy a cagar ¬¬!

Naruto lo tira to a la piscina.

.-Ahora el increíble poder del papel higienico junto con el genial papel de cocina supcionara el agua y tendremos una piscina sequita òoó!

Sasuke se acerca y deja la corta césped a su bola.

.- o.o creo que te va a faltar papel….

Pos claro, porque es una idea de Naruto, y no puede furular xD.

.-Ahora vuelvo ¬¬!

Sasuke le ve irse, subir corriendo las escaleras, abrir una ventana y tirar un armario del cual empieza a sacar ropa.

.-Ei vosotros dos!

Sasuke mira con cara rara a una viejecilla que pasa por al lao de la casa paseando

.-…. ..U si?

.-Vais a hacer un mercadillo?

.-…. ..U si?

.-Pues yo tengo muchos trastos en casa, si me los sacais pues os los regalo.

Sasuke mira a Naruto.

.- ……………

.-……………………

.-Bu-bueno porque no…

Sasuke se va pa la puerta de la casa y Naruto detrás, no antes sin tirar toda la ropa de Ryo a la piscina por falta de papel nOnU.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ordenata reinicia, Shika con una tila en la mano, Ita con una cotita de sudor.

.-Vale, la contraseña a sido pan comido, ponerle superpop de contraseña a un ordenador no tiene mucho merito -.-

.-Lo raro es que tenga la misma que yo, mira que me pase rato pensando . ¡!

.-Bien, ahora a hackear- Shika saca un disco con diversos programas de hackeo, ya configurados en el ordenador del perverclub, solo hay que infectar el de Ryo.

.- Esta intentando instalar un software potencialmente inseguro

.-Que listo es el tio owo

.-Quiere seguir?

.-Como que si quiero -.-¿?

Suena otra vez la marcha nupcial.

.- XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD las de plata XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD- Itachi se descogona en el suelo.

.- -.-………………………………………………………..

.-Seguimos llendo al Congo, o cambiamos los destinos preseleccionados.

Shikamaru saca un martillo.

.-Ante la subida de temperatura del ambiente, me veo obligado a recordarle que poseo una garantia de dos años, la cual ya a caducado…

Shikamaru empieza pegarle martillazos xD

.-DALE DALE ÒWÒ!-Ita le manga el disco duro al ordenador antes de ke Shika se lo carge- y yo que me pensaba que eras un tio tranquilo owoU….

Aparecen S-Neji, Lee y Kiba con la bolsa con el loro y to lo demas que han mangao.

.-Nosotros ya estamos.

.-Y nosotros owo

.-Y Sake y Ruto?

Itachi saca el movil y llama a Sasuke

.-Ande andas picaron owo….vas a montar un mercadillo y no me lo habias dicho òOó?

Suena un invecil proveniente del movil xD.

----------------------------------------------------

Ya eran casi las dos, y Ryo y Saku salian ya del estudio

.-Te apetece venir a mi casa, Sakura?

.-Bueno, tendria que consultarlo con Sasuke, espera un segundo- saca el movil y lo llama, pero ta comunicando porque ta hablando con Itachi xD-…bueno, que le den -.-, anda vamos- le agarra del brazo y tiran pal coche.

--------------------------------------------------

El caso, que acaban tos en la casa de la señora recogiendo muebles xD, que meten en la de Ryo.

.-Le a quedado una decoración muy rusti-apolilla owo

.-Si, y el olor a alcanfor solo es superado por el de pelo de gato owo

.-Bueno voy a llevar esto al coche- Sasuke se va con la corta césped a cuestas pal coche.

.-Tira tu delante pa la sede y después vienes a por el otro cargamento.

.-Vale

Sasuke se va del to –O-. Y pocos segundos después de escuchar irse a la fragoneta se abre la puerta de la casa.

.-PIES EN GINDILLAS OWO!

Tos salen por patas a buscar un sitio donde esconderse, y acaban todos debajo del sofa, no me pregunteis como ..U

Bueno, los siguientes, gritos, tacos, lagrimas, y demas cosas dramaticas han sido censuradas porque yo no escribo capitulos largos ni con demasiadas explicaciones xD.

.- ME HAN DESTROZADO LA CASA, QUIEN A SIDO O !

.- VALE E SIDO YO TWT!-Itachi sale de debajo del sofa

.- ..U I-Itachi?

.-CUÑA LO SIENTO, TODO FUE IDEA DE EL TWT!

Tos salen de debajo del sofa.

.-TIENE TO LA RAZON DEL MUNDO TWT!

.-EL ESTABA CELOSO, Y NOS AMENAZO CON COSAS MU FEAS TWT!

.-NOS ENSEÑO UN POSTER DE KAKASHI SIN MASCARA TWT!

.-Espera, que Sasuke ideo tod….

.-SI, FUE EL, COMO IBAMOS A PENSAR NOSOTROS TANTO COMO PARA HACER TODO ESTO TWT! Y estaba compinchao con tu vecina la de los gatos ¬w¬!

Sakura mira un momento al suelo y después se va.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryo va a visitar a Sasuke y Sakura esta desaparecida hace cuatro dias, se incharan a palos R y S? Conseguira Itachi quitarse la peste a alcanfor? Que hara Kiba con el perroloro oO? Explicare de una vez porque Neji es Serif? Se habra vuelto monja Sakura?

Perverclub II:

By ZoeUchiha

II: Capitulo 8: Ni pa ti ni pa mi


End file.
